Beautiful Crazy
by asallam1
Summary: A veces conocemos nuestro destino de las maneras que menos esperamos... Bella entra en un hospital psiquiátrico después de un intento de suicidio y Riley Biers es su psiquiatra tratante. Podrá él ayudarla a volver a valorar la vida? All human, Drama, AU.EN HIATUS.
1. El primer paso

**Hola chicos, nueva historia, que escribiré en paralelo con Crimsom Moon siempre que a ustedes les parece que vale la pena. Es una historia triste y difícil, y contendrá ciertas situaciones para adultos… quedan advertidos.**

**Lo siento por mi largo hiatus, pero como saben estaba enferma… ténganme paciencia.**

**Abrazos a todos por su apoyo.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 1**

…mis viejos sueños han caducado como una botella de leche

y los nuevos se han perdido sin que nadie los aproveche.

Los chicos de las sombras afilan sus cuchillos

y yo voy a dar una vuelta por las calles torcidas del centro

solo quiero un par de pequeñas puñaladas

que me recuerden que aún estoy viva…

_Al fin sola, al fin loca / Christina y los Subterráneos_

Bella entró al inocuo edificio con recelo. Un hospital psiquiátrico no es un lugar al que uno entra con confianza, por muy bonito que se viera el exterior, lleno de rosas perfectamente bien cuidadas.

Y la confianza es aún menor cuando uno es el que va voluntariamente a internarse.

Bella miró a su padre quien esbozó una sonrisa forzada… no había nada que el pobre Charlie Swan quisiera menos que internar a su hija en una institución como ésta, pero ambos comprendían que era por el bien de Bella, y tomándose de la mano dieron un simultáneo suspiro para armarse de valor y dieron un paso adelante.

Una mujer rubia artificial se acercó a ellos en cuanto dieron sus primeros pasos en la recepción, y con forzada cortesía preguntó

-En qué los puedo ayudar?

-Venimos a internar a mi hija –Respondió Charlie con voz apenas audible. Pero la rubia estaba acostumbrada y comprendió lo que el hombre decía.

-Oh! Bienvenidos! Tomen asiento para comenzar con el papeleo –dijo mientras se sentaba tras un escritorio atiborrado de papeles y carpetas –Esta forma es para que la llene el tutor y esta es para que la llene el paciente –Dijo repartiendo sendos formularios.

Bella comenzó a llenar los espacios en blanco de manera mecánica mientras la rubia, que se presentó como Myriam Cope hablaba sobre la cobertura del seguro médico y aquellos gastos considerados como "adicionales".

Una fresca oleada de culpa recorrió el cuerpo de Bella al pensar en lo que Charlie gastaría en esta internación para proveerla con la mejor asistencia médica… las lágrimas parecieron quemarle los ojos, pero no permitió que ninguna rodara por sus mejillas. Sería fuerte mientras le fuera posible.

-Tiene la derivación del médico tratante? –Preguntó la señora Cope interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Sí, aquí la tiene –Dijo Charlie extendiéndole un papel firmado por el médico que había tratado a Bella aquella fatídica noche un par de días atrás. Bella desvió la mirada.

-El psiquiatra te verá en seguida, querida, pero antes te verá la enfermera –Dijo la señora Cope –Esperen en la salita adjunta –Dijo señalando una puerta.

-Gracias –Musitó Charlie.

La mencionada "salita" era una simple sala de espera con paredes enchapadas en maderas oscuras y decoradas con reproducciones de acuarelas famosas.

Charlie y Bella esperaron en silencio por 20 minutos, y el único intercambio entre ellos fue que cuando Bella comenzó a temblar Charlie le extendió la mano, reconfortándola con su toque.

De pronto apareció una enfermera con una carpeta bajo el brazo.

-Isabella Swan? –Preguntó.

-Sí, soy yo –Dijo Bella con voz apenas audible.

-Pasa por aquí por favor, vamos a revisarte –Dijo la enfermera.

-Revisarme? –Repitió Bella sorprendida.

-Si querida, ven conmigo –Dijo la enfermera de manera enérgica poniendo su mano en la espalda de Bella y dirigiéndola hacia una puerta.

Bella miró con desesperación a Charlie pero éste le devolvió una mirada resignada que le decía "Haz lo que te digan".

Bella siguió a la enfermera a una pequeña habitación con una camilla habilitada como enfermería y fue invitada a sentarse y dejarse chequear la temperatura, el pulso, y la presión, datos que fueron anotados minuciosamente en la carpeta que cargaba la enfermera, en una ficha con el nombre de Bella.

-Ahora sí, vamos a revisarte –Dijo la enfermera.

-O...Ok… -Dijo Bella dócil pero incierta.

-Sácate la ropa, quédate sólo en ropa interior… -Ordenó la enfermera.

-Por qué? Qué busca? –Preguntó Bella mientras se quitaba la camiseta lo más pudorosamente posible.

-Cortes, moretones, cualquier daño que tengas… -Respondió la mujer como quitándole importancia a la semi desnudez de la chica.

-Ok… -Dijo Bella extendiendo sus brazos vendados para que se los revisaran. La enfermera anotó algo sin decir palabra y luego preguntó

-Te cortas?

-Perdón?

-Otras partes del cuerpo –Explicó la enfermera –Te cortas? Algo más que deba buscar?

-No… -Dijo Bella sonrojándose. Ella quería cortarse… quería hacerlo todo el tiempo, pero sólo había cedido a la tentación para intentar acabar con su vida unos días atrás.

-Está bien, puedes vestirte. Ahora vamos a revisar tu equipaje para asegurarnos de que no traes cosas peligrosas

-Peligrosas como qué? –Preguntó Bella curiosamente.

-Pinzas, tijeras, cortaúñas, afeitadoras, cinturones, cordones de zapatillas… todo eso se lo lleva tu papá. Si tienes un secador de pelo me lo entregas y lo puedes usar aquí en enfermería.

-Puedo conservar mi barniz de uñas y mi reloj? –Preguntó Bella segura de que nadie podría matarse con una botellita tan insignificante, y su reloj era completamente inocuo.

-No –Dijo la enfermera, tajante, estirando la mano para ponerlos entre la pila de productos "prohibidos" que encontró en el equipaje de Bella.

-Oooh… -Suspiró Bella despidiéndose temporalmente de su reloj.

-Te voy a dejar tu bata pero le voy a sacar el amarre, y este cargador de Ipod se queda en enfermería.

-Por qué?

-Porque te puedes tratar de ahorcar con él.

-Ok… -Bella se sonrojó otra vez.

-Ya, veamos tu peso y estamos listas… súbete a la balanza –Dijo la mujer –Mmmmmh cuánto mides?

-1,65 mts.

-Pesas 48,6 kilos, estás demasiado delgada… Tendremos que engordarte.

Bella asintió indiferente. No le importaba lo que hicieran con su cuerpo. Además le pareció divertido que la pretendieran engordar como a un cerdo, pero asintió. La verdad es que su delgadez era evidente, ya apenas conservaba algo de sus senos y trasero.

-El doctor está listo para verla –dijo otra enfermera asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Nosotras ya terminamos –Dijo la primera enfermera poniéndose de pié. Bella se vistió y salieron de la pequeña enfermería por un pasillo y regresaron a la sala de espera, donde le sonrió Charlie tristemente y siguieron de largo hasta la puerta marcada con el número 3.

Bella golpeó suavemente la puerta, casi esperando que no le respondieran, pero la suerte no la acompañó… en segundos una cálida voz masculina, dijo

-Adelante.

-Permiso… -Dijo Bella entrando a la oficina. Paneles de madera oscura cubrían las paredes y los mismos impersonales cuadros de la sala de espera decoraban el lugar.

Entonces se giró a ver al hombre tras en escritorio y vio a un tipo guapo y mucho más joven de lo esperado leyendo la carpeta que contenía toda su información. Él no la miró pero le indicó que se sentara, lo que dio a Bella la oportunidad de observarlo con detención.

Él no aparentaba tener un día más de 30 años, aunque debía ser mayor para estar ejerciendo como psiquiatra… aunque tal vez era una especie de genio y se graduó antes, o quizás estaba recién graduado y Bella sería su primera paciente… algo así como un experimento.

El cabello del doctor era oscuro y le caía el flequillo sobre la frente, su piel era bronceada y sus ojos de un color verde tan oscuro que parecía marrón… Tenía la nariz recta y sus labios eran llenos y sensuales… Bella automáticamente se preguntó cómo se sentiría besarlos, sonrojándose ante este pensamiento.

-Hola Isabella, soy el doctor Riley Biers, mucho gusto –Dijo él sonando sincero.

-Bella –Dijo ella –Sólo… llámeme Bella.

-Muy bien Bella –Dijo él haciendo una anotación en la carpeta –Qué edad tienes?

-Veintitrés… -Respondió ella, contenta de que hubieran comenzado con una pregunta fácil.

-Cuéntame… por qué estás aquí? –Preguntó él de inmediato.

-Usted sabe por qué estoy aquí –Respondió ella sintiéndose súbitamente cabreada. Todos la trataban como si fuera una idiota en estos días –Mi médico me derivó a esta clínica.

-Tu sabes que no es a eso a lo que me refiero… -Dijo él.

Bella se le quedó mirando fijamente sin decir palabra, estudiándolo. Éste sería el hombre que la evaluaría 3 veces por semana, a quién debía revelarle sus más oscuros secretos.

-Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó Riley tratando de hacerla hablar. Ella siguió obstinadamente en silencio.

-Bien, supongo –Dijo ella evadiendo la pregunta.

-Aquí no tienes que mentirme. Si prefieres no contestar una pregunta puedes decir "paso" –Dijo Riley pacientemente.

-Mal -Admitió Bella jugando con sus vendajes –Recién salí del hospital, vengo a internarme en este manicomio, mi plan de suicidio falló y no me dejaron entrar con mi reloj.

-Por qué es importante tu reloj? Aquí no necesitas ver la hora –Dijo Riley curioso.

-Porque… porque es lo único que me queda de mi mamá… -Contestó Bella echándose a llorar por fin y sintiéndose débil y patética por hacerlo.

-Veré qué puedo hacer con respecto a tu reloj –Dijo Riley mirándola con simpatía. Algo tenía esta chica que lo llamaba a tratar de ayudarla, a consolarla… pero eso sería poco profesional, por lo que se limitó a acercarle los pañuelos desechables –Pero debes prometerme que no vas a intentar nada con él.

-Qué podría hacer con un simple reloj de pulsera? –Preguntó Bella entre sollozos, un poco más tranquila.

-Te sorprendería lo ocurrente que son nuestras internas –Dijo Riley con ojos brillantes de humor.

-Está bien –Accedió ella –Lo prometo.

-Bien, ahora que ya solucionamos lo más urgente, me quieres decir por qué estás aquí? –Preguntó nuevamente Riley.

-Ya le dije, intento de suicidio –Dijo Bella mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Sí, pero no me dijiste cómo, por qué ni quién te encontró. Necesito que me cuentes los detalles.

-Me tomé un montón de tranquilizantes, me corté las venas con un cuchillo de filetear pescado y caminé al bosque a morir –Dijo ella desafiante.

-Me suena a una muerte bastante premeditada… desde cuándo la estás preparando?

-Desde el 17 de septiembre del año pasado –Respondió Bella con absoluta certeza.

-Qué pasó en esa fecha? Qué significa el aniversario? –Preguntó Riley cada vez más curioso con la hermosa y frágil chica que tenía al frente.

-Mi novio terminó conmigo y me abandonó en el bosque el 16 de septiembre… no me encontraron hasta el 17 en la madrugada, con hipotermia y medio loca de miedo… Desde entonces todo el mundo prometió que las cosas mejorarían, pero no lo han hecho… por eso quiero morir –Dijo Bella en tono monótono.

-Aja… entonces quieres suicidarte por amor… -Dijo Riley para sí mismo, sintiendo pena por el trauma que había vivido la creatura que tenía al frente.

-Qué? No! Yo ya no amo a ese bastardo egoísta! Mi deseo de morir es porque desde entonces no siento nada… ni alegría ni tristeza, todo me da lo mismo… soy incapaz de volver a amar de confiar… por eso quiero la muerte.

-Bella… vamos a comenzar con un antidepresivo y un estabilizador del ánimo… asumo que no estás durmiendo bien por las noches? –Preguntó Riley escribiendo en su recetario. Bella negó con la cabeza –Bien, te vamos a dar algo para solucionar ese problema también. Vas a tener terapia conmigo 3 veces a la semana y vamos a ir regulando los medicamentos según cómo te sientas... te parece bien?

-Seguro, seguro –Dijo Bella indiferente. Estaba asustada de ese lugar, sobre todo de enfrentar a las otras internas y no podía dar la importancia que se merecían las palabras del bombón de su médico. Estaba distraída por lo que vendría…

-Bien, te veo pasado mañana –Dijo Riley levantándose de su silla para estrechar la mano de Bella. La delicada manita de ella calzó perfectamente en las más grandes de él, pero ambos trataron de ignorar el sentimiento de pertenencia que los invadió. Se soltaron rápidamente y bajaron la mirada. Bella salió por la puerta lista para enfrentar su primer día en el manicomio.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Y qué tal? Tiene algún futuro? Ustedes dirán…**


	2. Diciendo adiós

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fic tan particular. Es para mí muy personal, y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribirlo.**

**Como ya les dije antes las actualizaciones serán al menos una vez a la semana, idealmente los fines de semana, que tengo más tiempo para escribir.**

**Todo mi amor chicos, y nos leemos en las maravillosas reviews que sé que me regalarán.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 2**

Bella salió de la oficina del psiquiatra sintiéndose confundida. No sabía si el hombre de verdad le inspiraba confianza o si por el contrario, eran sólo sus locas hormonas despertándose después de todo un año de hibernación.

Charle entró a hablar con Riley al salir ella, y mientras tanto la enfermera ayudó a Bella a llevar sus cosas a su dormitorio. Económicamente no se podía permitir un dormitorio privado, por lo que ya estaba preparada para compartir, pero no esperaba que en su dormitorio hubiera… 3 camas? Agh ella como buena hija única odiaba compartir!

El papel de las paredes era viejo y estaba descascarado en algunos sectores, como por ejemplo al lado de la que resultó ser la cama de Bella… demonios! Ni siquiera tendría algo lindo a lo que mirar cuando le diera la espalda a sus compañeras de habitación.

Luego la enfermera le mostró su closet (le faltaba la cerradura), los baños (compartidos, "perfecto", pensó irónica) y regresaron a la sala de espera para que Bella se despidiera de Charlie.

Éste ya había terminado su charla con Riley, y la esperaba en "la salita". Al verlo Bella se refugió en los brazos de su padre y lloró como una niña. Quería gritarle "NO ME DEJES!, NO AQUÍ, NO AHORA QUE TE NECESITO TANTO!", pero no dijo nada, solo sollozó mientras Charlie la apretaba fuerte.

Por su parte a Charlie su charla con Riley lo había asustado tanto como encontrar a Bella medio muerta en el bosque, y sabía que este período era crítico para la vida de su hija. Sólo esa idea le daba la fuerza de dejarla sola en ese lugar.

-Adiós Bells, nos vemos en el día de visita –Le dijo Charlie besando su cabello.

-A… adiooos –Logró articular ella.

-Te amo, lo sabes verdad? –Dijo Charlie tragándose las lágrimas.

-Lo sé… -Dijo ella.

-Te voy a llamar mañana para que me digas qué quieres que te traiga el día de visita, ok? –Dijo él concentrándose en que su voz no se quebrara.

-Ok… -Dijo ella. Mañana… mañana hablaría con su padre… podía esperar hasta mañana verdad?

-A almorzar! –Llamó una enfermera.

-Anda Bells, no te quieres quedar sin almuerzo –Dijo Charlie soltando su abrazo. Bella pareció encogerse de dolor y justo en ese momento Riley salió de su oficina, habiendo terminado su jornada de la mañana. Se sorprendió al ver a Bella y el dolor que ésta reflejaba, y nuevamente se vio impulsado a tratar de consolarla, y otra vez se contuvo y siguió su camino con un gesto imposible de leer.

Bella se encogió un poco más de vergüenza, todos eran testigos de su dolor.

-No… no quiero perderme eso –Dijo Bella pensando que todas sus "colegas" locas verían que había llorado. Además no tenía nada de hambre.

-Vamos! –Dijo la enfermera, impaciente, prácticamente arrastrándola del lugar.

-Nos vemos Beeells –Gritó Charlie, tratando de sonar alegre, pero en cuanto su hija se perdió de vista se derrumbó llorando en uno de los sillones de "la salita".

Nadie lo molestó, todos estaban acostumbrados a ver al ser humano en su peor momento. La miseria humana era la rutina en aquel lugar.

Bella por su parte fue llevada al comedor donde se sentó en una silla desocupada en una de las dos largas mesas y se dispuso a esperar. Una señora delgada y sonriente iba una a una sirviendo a las internas según sus requerimientos dietarios especiales, y al cabo de unos minutos se fijó en Bella, que usaba las servilletas para limpiarse las lágrimas y los mocos.

-Hola linda –Dijo la mujer –Cuál es tu nombre?

-Be… Isabella Swan –Respondió Bella con voz indecisa, sonando casi como una pregunta.

-Ok, dieta normal para ti –Dijo, y le trajo un plato de ensalada de lechuga con zanahoria y un plato de sopa que se veía francamente asquerosa.

-Gracias –Dijo Bella amablemente, y retiró un set de cubiertos del centro de la mesa. Tomó la alcuza y aliñó su ensalada mirando fijamente el plato hasta que se dio cuenta de que sus lágrimas caían mezclándose con la sopa. Agh!

-Hola –Le dijo una chica sentada a su lado.

-Hola –Dijo Bella tratando de poner una cara amigable.

-Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó la chica.

-Bella, y tú? –Dijo Bella carraspeando para aclararse la voz.

-Kate –Respondió la chica sonriendo. No era bonita, pero su rostro era amable y no hizo alusión al llanto de Bella, lo que a Bella le agradó –Por qué estás aquí? –Preguntó Kate.

-Depresión… y esto –Dijo Bella mostrando los vendajes de sus muñecas.

-Ah, bueno, todas estamos por depresión, unas por bipolaridad y todas por intento o ideación suicida… -Aclaró Kate.

-Oh… no sabía… pensé que aquí había de todo… -Dijo Bella revolviendo su ensalada con el tenedor. No había probado bocado.

-No! Aquí llegan algunas descompensadas, pero los locos de verdad se van a otros hospitales, en esta clínica somos sólo depresivas y suicidas… aunque algunas pareciera que estamos bien locas.

-Por qué estás tú? –Preguntó Bella ya dejando de llorar.

-Por depresión… por amor… hace 5 años que me dejó mi ex y no lo he podido superar. Pero tengo una hija por la que salir adelante, así es que eso es lo que voy a hacer… -Dijo Kate luciendo melancólica.

-Suicida o ideación suicida? –Preguntó Bella ya envalentonada.

-Suicida… bueno, al menos lo intenté…

-Cómo? –Ya el pudor se había acabado y Bella decidió que preguntaría hasta que le dijeran que dejara de hacerlo.

-Con pastillas, me tomé todas las pastillas que encontré y las pasé con ron –Respondió Kate como si estuvieran hablando de lo más normal del mundo.

-Y…?

-Y me descubrió mi mamá y me llevaron al hospital y me hicieron un lavado de estómago… estuve internada por 3 días.

-Ufff! Y cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? –Preguntó Bella tratando de hacerse una idea de cuánto tiempo duraría su prisión.

-Llevo 2 semanas, y esta es la segunda vez que me internan aquí.

-La primera…?

-Me intenté ahorcar con el cordón del secador de pelo… -Dijo Kate como si nada. A esas alturas otras chicas se habían sentado a la mesa y escuchaban la conversación con mediano interés -Ella es Bella, es depresiva y está aquí por intento de suicidio – Dijo Kate como si nada a las demás chicas –Estas son Irina, Zafrina, Rose, Tania, Maggie, y a las demás te las presento después.

Las chicas le hicieron una mueca de sonrisa y varias le dijeron "bienvenida".

Cuando las demás chicas se comenzaron a parar de la mesa ella las siguió, dejando su comida intacta. Todas salieron al patio a fumar… Bella no fumaba y no tenía ganas de ser sociable, así es que se fue a su dormitorio, donde se encontró a dos chicas sentadas en una cama jugando a las cartas.

-Hola –Las saludó.

-Hola –La saludaron ambas de vuelta.

Bella abrió su maleta y comenzó a dejar sus cosas en el closet lentamente, tomándose su tiempo.

-Yo soy Alice y ella es Rosalie –Dijo una de las chicas, la de pelo oscuro –Pero le decimos Britney por que se parece a Britney Spears! –Dijo y rió.

-No me parezco! –Respondió Rosalie, que en realidad era sorprendentemente parecida a la estrella pop.

-Ajá –Respondió Alice –Te toca.

-Hiciste trampa! –Dijo Rosalie tirando sus cartas sobre la cama.

-Agh… quiero un cigarro –Dijo Alice.

-Vamos a fumar! –Dijo Rosalie.

-Ya, pero uno no más, mira que estás muy viciosa –Dijo Alice a Rosalie, que aparentaba ser una adolescente de no más de 16 años.

Y así fue como Bella se quedó sola en su habitación y sin nada que hacer… y volvió a llorar. Esta vez porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar muerta y no estar viviendo las cosas que le estaba tocando enfrentar.

Horas después una de las enfermeras que pasaba por fuera de la habitación la vio y entró a hablar con ella.

-Qué haces aquí linda? No te quedes llorando, anda a los talleres, sal a tomar el sol, que las penas no se pasan encerrada en el dormitorio! –Dijo la buena mujer apenada al ver la pena inmensa que proyectaba Bella.

-O… ok… -Dijo Bella entre suspiros.

-Vamos a ir al taller –Le dijo la enfermera tomándola de la mano.

-Taller? –Preguntó Bella.

-Sí, en la mañana hay terapia ocupacional con manualidades y en la tarde hay terapia física donde hacen yoga y esas cosas… -Explicó la enfermera sin soltar su mano, caminando fuera de la habitación.

-Ajá –Logró decir Bella mientras se limpiaba los mocos en el costado de su vendaje.

Juntas bajaron las escaleras, atravesaron el comedor y el patio, y entraron a una sala grande y bien iluminada donde unas 10 internas sentadas en el suelo conversaban sobre un ejercicio de respiración que habían realizado. La monitora la saludó de inmediato, ignorando su llanto.

-Hola! Yo soy Lauren, la terapeuta ocupacional. Ven, siéntate conmigo –La invitó. Las demás internas le sonrieron pero por lo demás la terapia siguió su curso hasta que terminó, 20 minutos más tarde.

Para entonces Bella se sentía exhausta y hambrienta, y en cuanto le dieron la colación de media tarde (un sándwich de jamón y una taza de té a las 4:30pm) se fue a dormir la siesta hasta las 6:30pm, que la despertaron para ir a cenar.

Esa noche a las 10pm le dieron sus medicamentos y Bella durmió profundamente gracias a éstos, al cansancio y la pena, sintiéndose más sola que nunca y arrepintiéndose de no haber hecho bien su labor al tratar de quitarse la vida. Realmente no quería vivir.

…oOo…

Riley se fue de la clínica con una expresión dura en el rostro. No podía permitir que sus pacientes lo afectaran, sin embargo Bella, la pequeña y frágil muchacha que apareció en su consulta esa mañana lo había hecho desear correr a abrazarla, a darle mil besos y a prometerle que todo estaría bien.

Mierda! De qué servían sus años de entrenamiento si no era capaz de desconectarse emocionalmente de sus pacientes? Él era joven para estar titulado, tenía 31 años y recién comenzaba como un profesional, pero nunca en todos sus años de entrenamiento había sentido tanta emoción, tanta… ternura por una de las personas que atendía a diario.

Luego de cumplir con sus funciones en el ala femenina de la clínica psiquiátrica, cruzó al ala masculina, donde trabajaba por la tarde. Toda la tarde atendió a sus pacientes habituales, pero lo hizo haciendo un esfuerzo consciente en mantenerse concentrado, en no volver a pensar en la chica que seguramente lloraba a unos 100 metros de distancia.

Al terminar su jornada, Riley se subió a su auto y condujo al supermercado más cercano para comprar algo para cenar. Lamentablemente entre sus habilidades no se encontraba el cocinar, por lo que compró un par de cenas congeladas, una botella de jugo y algo de fruta.

Luego condujo a su apartamento, que quedaba en un complejo moderno y atractivo. Digno de una joven promesa como él.

Riley bajó del auto sus compras y se dirigió al ascensor, donde se encontró con su vecina del piso superior, abrazada a un perrito chihuahua, una mujer bastante atractiva pero con una irritante voz chillona y de timbre desagradable.

-Hola Riley –Saludo ella tratando de hacer de su voz un sonido seductor y fallando miserablemente.

-Hola Victoria, cómo estás hoy? –Le preguntó ya que la mujer, algo mayor que él, se topaba con él casi a diario en el ascensor, tanto así que él se temía que los encuentros no eran nada fortuito.

-Bien, gracias, estaba paseando a James –Dijo acariciando al perro - tú sabes que él necesita su ejercicio diario.

-Ogh… claro –Dijo Riley vagamente, marcando el piso 9 en el ascensor.

-Podrías marcar mi piso por mí? –Preguntó Victoria.

-Seguro –Contestó él, odiando estar en un espacio cerrado y tan compacto con esta mujer que sentía que se lo quería comer vivo.

-Y… estaba pensando… -Dijo ella con su voz "sexi" otra vez –Que tal vez tú y yo… podríamos salir a tomar un trago alguna vez…

-Lo siento Victoria, pero no bebo –Contestó él maldiciendo al lento ascensor.

-Oh… pero tal vez yo podría… -Dijo Victoria y se abrieron las puertas en el piso 9.

-Nos vemos Victoria, James… -Se despidió Riley y sacó las llaves de su bolsillo para entrar en su apartamento. Entró al amplio espacio y prendió las luces y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Riley se sintió solo.

Todo su esfuerzo por años había estado centrado en estudiar, en sacar adelante su carrera lo antes posible, por lo que las mujeres en su vida habían sido un ítem poco importante y pasajero. Nadie que se interpusiera en su sueño por ser un psiquiatra.

Pero esa noche y por primera vez en años Riley deseó tener a alguien con quien compartir los frutos de su esfuerzo. Alguien con quién ir al cine o compartir una cena. Alguien que lo amara…

Y esa noche Riley soñó con Bella y su fragilidad. Con Bella y su falta de esperanza. Soñó que era él quién reparaba el corazón de la chica y se quedaba con él.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Nos gusta chicos? Cuéntenme qué les parece… han soñado alguna vez con su doctor?**

**Reviews=Love**


	3. Un error?

**Hola chicos! Nuevo cap. de este fic tan personal para mí. Una pregunta recurrente es ¿Por qué dejan a las internas fumar? La verdad no sé el motivo, excepto que en la vida real lo pueden hacer sólo en espacios abiertos como en los jardines, pero lo que es seguro es que fuman y muchísimo.**

**Yo estuve recientemente 20 días internada en una de esas clínicas de gente deprimida, y este fic nace de esa triste experiencia… espero que lo disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 3**

Don´t you know, honey,

Ain´t nobody ever gonna love you

The way I try to do ?

Who´ll take all your pain,

Honey, your heartache, too ?

And if you need me, you know

That I´ll always be around if you ever want me

Come on and cry, cry baby, cry baby, cry baby

_Cry Baby / Janis Joplin_

Bella durmió profundamente su primera noche en la clínica. El coctel de píldoras que le dieron a tomar por la noche le produjo eso… el primer sueño reparador que había tenido en meses.

Despertó de pronto con alguien tocándola… era una enfermera que estaba tomándole la presión.

-Qué hora es? –Preguntó adormilada.

-Las 7 mi niña, vuelve a dormir –Respondió la enfermera moviéndose a la cama de "Britney", quién ni se inmutó cuando le tomaron la presión.

-Mmmmmh –Murmuró Bella y volvió a cerrar los ojos, con más flojera que sueño.

Media hora después apareció otra enfermera con una bandeja con vasitos con números. Despertó a Alice y le dijo

-Ya, a tomarse las pastillas!

-Mmmmmh –Se quejó Alice y se sentó con los ojos cerrados. La enfermera le entregó un montón de pastillas que Alice se echó a la boca y luego le dio un vaso de agua del jarro que tenía en el velador.

Una vez que Alice hubo tragado el agua y sus medicamentos la enfermera se movió a la cama Nº 12… la cama de Bella.

Bella estaba despierta, por lo que se sirvió sola el agua y obedientemente se tragó las pastillas que le dieron sin preguntar qué eran. Luego se volvió a recostar mientras "Britney" reclamaba que no quería despertarse.

Sin darse cuenta, Bella se volvió a quedar dormida.

Soñó con _él_ antes de que _él_ la dejara, soñó con los picnics en el prado de su propiedad, lleno de flores; con la torta de chocolate que ella le había preparado para su cumpleaños, y con lo bienvenida que solía ser en su casa. Su madre la adoraba… o eso había sentido Bella…

Y de pronto, se escuchó una voz por un parlante ubicado en el techo:

-A todas las pacientes se les llama a desayunar… todas las pacientes a desayunar…

Alice y Rose se levantaron medio dormidas y se dirigieron a sus closets debidamente cerrados con llave (a Bella aún no le entregaban la llave del suyo) y sacaron sus batas. Bella las imitó y las siguió al comedor, donde ya varias internas estaban sentadas en grupo y la misma señora del día anterior les preguntaba qué iban a beber de acuerdo a la dieta a la que estuvieran sometidas.

Bella se sentó junto a Alice, que según descubrió lo único que hacía era hablar de un tal Jasper, su novio y padre de su hijo, Peter. Alice y Jasper tenían una relación disfuncional que hacía que Alice en cada pelea destruyera las cosas de Jasper (si estaban en la casa de él) o se acostara con otros hombres (si se encontraban en algún club).

Según le contó Alice en el desayuno, ella se había acostado con 10 hombres distintos para encabronar a su novio, pero que en realidad ninguno se comparaba con Jasper... Por eso últimamente había optado por tratar de suicidarse… parecía una buena idea cortarse las venas frente a él para demostrarle lo que él la hacía sufrir.

Bella decidió que aunque Alice era una chica simpática, estaba loca y merecía estar ingresada en esta institución.

El desayuno terminó pronto y Bella y las demás chicas quedaron libres hasta las 10 de la mañana, hora a la que podían elegir ir a terapia.

Bella fue a ducharse odiando los baños compartidos, los que en su mente catalogó de poco higiénicos y se secó el pelo calmadamente sólo con una toalla para no tener que pedir su secador en enfermería.

Cuando salió al patio casi todas las internas ya se encontraban ahí, tomando el sol y fumando.

A Bella se le revolvió un poco el estómago oler el humo del cigarro tan temprano, pero fumar parecía ser la única actividad que las mujeres de la institución llevaban a cabo.

-Bella ven! –La llamó Kate a su grupo, donde 5 ó 6 mujeres se agrupaban alrededor de una mesa con un gran cenicero sentadas en sillas de plástico.

Bella se acercó y las demás se acomodaron para hacerle espacio junto a Kate.

-Estábamos hablando de los doctores y de lo poco que se preocupan de nosotras… a mí me tocó la doctora Jane Volturi y es una perra… y a ti quién te tocó? –Preguntó una chica morena que Bella recordó que se llamaba Zafrina.

-El doctor Biers… Riley Biers creo que es su nombre… -Dijo ella sonrojándose sin motivo.

-Papacito! Ese doctor es para morirse! –Gritó Britney.

-Hay sí, ojalá me tocara ese doctor a mí… -Dijo Alice –Me lo agarraría y me lo comería enterito!

-Qué edad tienes tú? –Le preguntó Bella a Britney.

-15 años –Dijo Rosalie.

-Recién cumplidos! –Dijo Alice – Es nuestra bebé.

-Que no soy una bebé! –Gritó Britney/Rosalie.

-Que sí eres! –Se rió Tania.

-Qué vamos a hacer en terapia? –Preguntó Bella tratando de cambiar de tema. No le interesaban las confrontaciones.

-Vamos a pintar figuras de yeso o cajitas de madera para luego adornarlas con servilletas… quedan lindas! –Dijo Kate entusiasmada.

-Ajá –Dijo Bella, que nunca había hecho esas manualidades pero que en cambio sí tenía buena motricidad fina.

-Chicas! A talleeeeer! –Gritó una joven desde la puerta del taller. Vestía en tonos de morado, una mescla hippie chic bastante alternativa pero en ella funcionaba… era una chica bastante bonita.

-Esa es Gianna, la terapeuta ocupacional –Le susurró Alice. La odio, siempre me acusa! –Dijo con rabia.

-Te acusa de qué? –Preguntó Bella curiosa.

-El otro día tuve una crisis y rompí una de mis figuras de yeso para cortarme las venas con el canto roto –Dijo Alice quitándole importancia –Me corté y sangré pero no me hice tanto daño… -Le dijo a Bella mostrándole los brazos llenos de cicatrices. Gianna me acusó con las enfermeras y me quitaron las visitas y las llamadas por una semana… casi me morí sin cigarros ni llamadas de mi Jasper.

-Oooh –Dijo Bella incómoda. La realidad superaba la ficción en cuanto a todo lo que ella hubiera imaginado…

Luego sonrió levemente a Alice y se levantó para ir a presentarse con Gianna, que en realidad resultó ser una chica dulce y atenta. Bella pensó que en su lugar ella también habría acusado a Alice… se estremeció ante la idea de cortarse las venas con un trozo de yeso… una acción tan salvaje, tan desesperada.

Estas chicas parecían normales hasta que algo se desataba en su interior y se volvían locas, pensó Bella… tal como le había pasado a ella.

Esa mañana eligió pintar una escena campestre en yeso, un trabajo que le resultó sencillo y relajante. Le gustaba hacer cosas con las manos.

Luego tocó el almuerzo y más tiempo libre, que Bella ocupó en dormir. Ya estaba pensando seriamente en comenzar a fumar simplemente por tener algo que hacer…

Por la tarde tocó otra terapia y pudo hablar con Charlie, quién había regresado a Forks, ya que debía trabajar. Ya viajaría el fin de semana para el día de visita y se verían.

Charlie le preguntó si deseaba que le llevara algo y ella pidió sólo un poco de fruta, ya que odiaba la gelatina que daban como postre después de cada comida.

Luego ver algo del último reality show en televisión Bella se fue a lavarse los dientes y ponerse pijama para acostarse, y a las 10:00pm en punto pasó una enfermera por su cama dándole las pastillas de la noche.

No aguantó mucho más despierta… las pastillas comenzaban a hacer efecto.

…oOo…

Al día siguiente la rutina se repitió hasta la hora de almuerzo, cuando subió a su habitación a cambiarse su camiseta térmica por algo más veraniego y se encontró con que alguien había sacado de su closet su champú, su acondicionador y su crema corporal.

Alice la encontró casi haciendo pucheros frente al closet, sin saber qué hacer.

-Vamos a hablar con las enfermeras! Te tienen que responder! –Exclamó furiosa –Tu closet no tenía llave! –Dijo Alice arrastrándola a enfermería, donde explicaron la situación.

Las enfermeras no se demostraron demasiado empáticas y Bella rompió a llorar, no por su maldito champú o por el jodido acondicionador o su puta crema! No! Era una cosa de principios, y ella se sentía vulnerada, atrapada en un lugar donde le estaban robando impunemente!

Y Alice armó un escándalo defendiéndola mientras las enfermeras las amenazaban con pincharlas a las dos y ponerlas a dormir cuando una de las enfermeras entró a la pequeña sala y al escuchar lo sucedido dijo

-No te preocupes mi niña, todo fue un error. Anda a tu dormitorio que yo te llevo tus cosas. Y Alice, tu tranquila, que si no tu sabes, te pinchamos.

Ambas se fueron, Bella en silencio y Alice reclamando contra el sistema y a los pocos minutos apareció la enfermera amable con sus brazos regordetes llenos de los productos de Bella.

-Donde estaban? –Exigió saber Alice.

-Eso no importa –Respondió la enfermera –Ya están aquí.

-Pero cómo que no importa? Cómo nos vamos a sentir seguras si alguien está robando? –Dijo Alice.

-No es una epidemia de robos! –Se defendió la enfermera –Es una paciente que se descompensó.

-Es una cleptómana –Dijo Alice a Bella.

-Bueno chicas, tranquilas, que ya recuperaron las cosas –Dijo la enfermera.

-Pero Bella sigue sin tener chapa para su closet! –Reclamó Alice.

-Es verdad, no tengo cómo proteger mis cosas –Dijo Bella envalentonada.

-Ya, eso lo vamos a solucionar, pero no llores más, está bien? –Dijo la enfermera acariciándole el cabello como si fuera una niña.

-Está bien… -Dijo Bella.

…oOo…

-Isabella Swan, el doctor la espera –Sonó una voz femenina desde el parlante del techo de su habitación.

Bella se levantó nerviosa de la cama donde había estado jugando a las cartas con Alice y "Britney", y ambas se burlaron haciendo "Uuuuuh!", haciéndola sonrojándose.

-Suerte con el doctorcito! –Dijo Alice.

-Pídele un examen de cuerpo completo! –Dijo Britney.

Bella se apresuró por las escaleras. No lo quería hacer esperar. Durante estos dos días pensado mucho en él, y en cómo se las arreglaría para hacer que su sentimiento de desesperanza se esfumara… era él la persona que enmendaría su corazón roto? Sería capaz de volver a comportarse como una chica normal y simplemente coquetear con un chico porque sí? O sería una frustración más?

Desde que Edward la había abandonado las cosas no iban nada bien… Bella no confiaba en nadie y había dejado de hacer planes a futuro. Podía ver como esto afectaba a su padre, pero no había manera de evitarlo… no tenía nada por qué vivir.

Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina del doctor Biers se detuvo y alisó su cabello con sus manos. No quería parecer loca. Luego golpeó la puerta suavemente.

-Adelante –Le dijo una voz que había plagado sus sueños sin apenas darse cuenta.

…oOo…

Para Riley el día y medio que estuvo sin ver a Bella había sido extremadamente largo y monótono. A pesar de que amaba su trabajo y se preocupaba genuinamente por cada uno de sus pacientes, Bella tenía algo especial que no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo por las noches.

Y sabía que nada podría pasar jamás entre ellos, lo que la hacía desearla más si fuera posible.

Esa mañana de miércoles se levantó con más energía y verdaderamente contento porque por fin la vería… se sacaría de la cabeza el fantasma de la frágil y hermosa chica y la vería como una paciente más… al menos ese era su plan.

Atendió en su consulta a 4 pacientes antes de que llegara ella… y con cada una descontaba un número en su cuenta regresiva…

Sólo 3 más…

Sólo 2 más…

Sólo 1 más…

Toc Toc…

-Adelante –Dijo tratando de manejar su voz para lograr que sonara neutral.

-Hola –Dijo Isabella con voz suave. Riley se levantó de su silla para estrechar su mano. Al tomar la pequeña mano de ella supo que no eran fantasías… estaba enamorándose de su paciente, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo.

-Hola Bella… Cómo has estado estos días? –Preguntó Riley aclarándose la garganta.

-Igual –Respondió ella sonriéndole levemente a modo de respuesta.

-Igual cómo? Qué significa igual? Igual de mal? –Preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

-Igual… Esta mañana me robaron mis cosas de mi closet… lloré. Me hizo sentir vulnerable… -Dijo ella.

-Llorar está bien de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando hay motivos para hacerlo –Le dijo Riley, quién por dentro hervía de rabia ante el abuso cometido con "su chica".

-Estoy cansada de llorar –Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos y sintiendo ganas de llorar, pero sabiendo que no había manera de que alguien la consolara. Su médico no la tocaría, a ella, otra patética adolescente suicida.

-Bella… -Dijo Riley acomodándose en su silla para contener las ganas de abrazarla – Cómo has dormido?

-Bien –Dijo ella volviendo a sonreír –Duermo sin sueños y toda la noche.

-Que sueñas? -Lo recuerdas?

-Sueño que estoy perdida en el bosque, que llamo a Edward y él no regresa, que tengo frío y hambre y miedo, y siempre despierto llorando… -Dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Riley se levantó de su silla y se arrodilló frente a ella con una caja de pañuelos desechables en la mano.

-Quiero que estés tranquila y confíes en mí –Le dijo –Mírame a los ojos –Ella lo miró, aturdida por su cercanía –Yo voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para eliminar ese sueño, me entiendes?

-Sí… -Dijo Bella mientras sus lágrimas por fin rodaban por sus mejillas. Riley sacó un pañuelo de la caja y se lo entregó a Bella

Luego en un gesto absolutamente contrario a su ética profesional le acarició el cabello… Demonios! Esto iba a terminar mal.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Espero que les haya gustado chicas, como les dije esta historia es algo distinta…**

**Disfruto con cada una de sus reviews, así es que no duden en dejarme una.**

**Publicaré todos los fines de semana.**

**Todo mi cariño!**


	4. Juguemos a algo!

**Hola chicos y chicas! Más locura y drama en este capítulo. Un abrazo a quienes han dado una oportunidad a esta extraña historia, y miles de besos a quienes comentan, ayudándome a escribirla mejor.**

**Se les quiere, R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 4**

This thing called love I just can't handle it

this thing called love I must get round to it

I ain't ready

Crazy little thing called love

This (This Thing) called love

(Called Love)

It cries (Like a baby)

In a cradle all night

It swings (Woo Woo), It jives (Woo Woo)

It shakes all over like a jelly fish,

I kinda like it

Crazy little thing called love

_Crazy little thing called love / Queen_

Riley sintió que su mano se llenaba de estática al tocar el cabello de Bella, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue que ella inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia su mano, descansando en su toque. Ella se limpió el rostro con los pañuelos que él le ofrecía y suspiró cerrando los ojos… Estaban tan cerca... tan cerca, sólo unos centímetros y él podría besarla... ella olía a flores y a menta fresca, su piel era blanca y perfecta, sus mejillas mostraban un leve rubor producto de su llanto… qué pasaría si cometía la locura que estaba pensando? Y si ella lo rechazaba?

Por un par de minutos ambos se quedaron en esa posición sin moverse, hasta que las piernas de Riley se comenzaron a acalambrar y Bella no soportó más con los ojos cerrados. Casi sincronizadamente ambos se movieron, y Bella enderezó la cabeza diciendo

-Gracias...

-Por qué? -Preguntó Riley.

-Por estar aquí... sé que no es su obligación tocarme... ni consolarme.

-Lo hago porque quiero Bella –Respondió él frunciendo el entrecejo -tú no eres una obligación.

-Si lo soy –Dijo ella sintiéndose poca cosa -le pagan para escucharme...

-Tú no eres una simple transacción comercial! -Exclamó él a punto de perder su calma profesional.

-Y qué soy sino? qué soy sino otra patética niña suicida? -Lloró ella – Yo no le importo!

-Bella mi trabajo es ayudarte, y sí, me pagan por estar aquí, pero créeme cuando te digo que tu caso me importa, que es muy importante para mí... -Dijo él a punto de decirle "eres muy importante para mí".

-Qué quiere saber hoy? -Preguntó ella cabreada.

-Quiero saber cómo sigues... sientes que los medicamentos te hacen algún efecto?

-No lo sé... es muy pronto para saberlo... -Respondió ella limpiándose la nariz.

-Pero has dormido mejor... –Aventuró él.

-Ya te dije que sí... –Dijo ella aún a la defensiva.

-Bien... no se puede hacer ningún avance mientras no duermas toda la noche.

-Qué clase de terapia me va a hacer? Me va a hacer algún test? qué tan loca estoy? -Preguntó Bella temiendo la respuesta a sus preguntas.

-Vamos a tratar de buscar el equilibrio en tus medicamentos, por eso nos veremos tan seguido... y por ahora no te voy a hacer ningún test, aunque más adelante te puedo pedir exámenes de sangre para ver cómo están afectando tu hígado los estabilizadores del ánimo... y con respecto a qué tan loca estás... Bella tú no estás loca, estás simplemente pasando por un período difícil en tu vida, nada más.

-Pero no me siento normal! Me quiero morir! –Exclamó ella.

-No te vas a morir! -Exclamó Riley mirándola fijo a los ojos -No si yo lo puedo evitar... Bella tu eres una joven excepcional... tus notas en el colegio son excelentes, lo que significa que eres inteligente, eres joven, simpática (cuando quieres serlo), atractiva...

-No me eche flores, que no las necesito -Dijo ella sonrojándose y desviando la mirada.

-Yo creo que si las necesitas, necesitas aprender a verte a ti misma... -Dijo él más apasionadamente de lo que debía.

-Para qué? Para qué quiero verme a mí misma si no veo el futuro? No veo más allá de uno o dos días en adelantado, no quiero ni puedo planificar nada... soy un desastre! -Exclamó.

-Porque eso es lo que yo te voy a enseñar -Dijo él -Te voy a enseñar a ver hacia el futuro sin miedo... lo que te pasa no es sólo emocional, es físico, tu cerebro sufre de un desequilibrio químico que vamos a reparar...

-Edward abandonándome no es un desequilibrio químico -Escupió ella furiosa.

-No, pero que te tomara más de un año superarlo lo es... -Dijo Riley con forzada calma. Odiaba al dichoso Edward aún sin conocerlo.

-Él me abandonó en el bosque... me perdí... me dio hipotermia! -Gritó ella.

-Y todas esas son razones para superarlo y no mirar atrás, no para quedarte estancada en el pasado... –Razonó él.

-Usted no sabe nada... –Dijo ella.

-Cuéntame... hazme entender! -Exclamó él apasionadamente.

-Por qué habría de hacerlo? -Preguntó ella desafiante.

-Porque soy tu última oportunidad Bella... estás internada en un psiquiátrico y yo soy quién está a cargo de tu salud. Déjame ayudarte -Le imploró él con voz firme.

-No valgo la pena! sólo soy un problema para todos, sólo mi padre me quiere, y eso porque está obligado a hacerlo... -Sollozó ella.

Riley volvió a romper el protocolo acercándose a ella y esta vez no se detuvo. Acarició su cabello mientras ella escondía su rostro entre sus manos para llorar. El cabello de Bella era largo y suave, y él no pudo evitar imaginárselo abanicado sobre su pecho desnudo...

Bella por su parte sintió un alivio enorme al poder decir todas las cosas horribles que poblaban su mente sin consecuencias negativas. Riley seguía ahí, acariciándola... y se sentía Oh! tan bien...

-Bella, quiero darte una tarea -Dijo Riley susurrando cerca del oído de ella con voz ronca. Ella pudo oler su fresco aliento y el aroma de su perfume, y ambos le gustaron.

-Dígame...

-En primer lugar, creo que nos podemos tutear, verdad? -Dijo él regalándole una sonrisa -Y en segundo lugar, quiero que cada vez que pienses en esos términos de ti misma te detengas a pensar de dónde vienen los insultos... eres tú o tu enfermedad quién te hace odiarte?

-Sólo eso? -Preguntó ella pensando que sería pan comido.

-Eso por ahora... se nos está acabando el tiempo... alguna pregunta?

-Me aburro mucho -Dijo ella -Debe ser porque no fumo... Qué puedo hacer?

-Has probado con pintar mandalas? -Preguntó él con una sonrisa.

-No... -Dijo ella frunciendo el cejo -Qué son?

-Es una forma de meditación activa, es bastante interesante, y se obtienen hermosas figuras -Dijo él sacando algunos dibujos del cajón de su escritorio. Estos los han hecho algunos pacientes...

Eran dibujos como creados con un caleidoscopio, algunos en armonía de color y otros en tonos contrastantes.

-Cada uno pinta de acuerdo a lo que quiere expresar, ya sea positivo o negativo... creo que te pueden ser de gran utilidad.

-Pintar... como los niños pintan a los 3 años? -Preguntó Bella.

-No, como los adultos pintan cuando tienen ganas -Le respondió Riley sonriendo.

-Y dónde puedo conseguir estas "mandalas"? -Preguntó Bella dudando de poder conjurar su poder de introspección a través de pintar dibujitos, por lindos que fueran

-Tu terapeuta ocupacional te puede dar algunas, y tus compañeras te pueden prestar lápices hasta que tu padre te pueda comprar algunos... pruébalo Bella, no lo descartes ahora, es una buena alternativa a fumar.

-Ok, lo voy a intentar... -Dijo ella sonriéndole a Riley, agradecida por su paciencia.

-Bien -Dijo él. Te veo pasado mañana -Dijo acercándose a Bella para darle la mano. Pero ella le ganó en rapidez y le dio un tímido abrazo. Riley se quedó petrificado y Bella quedó mortificada... Qué había hecho? Qué pensaría él de ella ahora?

Bella salió rápidamente de la consulta y corrió a su habitación.

...oOo...

No le fue difícil a Bella conseguir las mandalas... casi todas las chicas las habían probado en alguna etapa de su tratamiento, y le regalaron gustosas algunas para empezar. Kate le prestó sus lápices, y así fue como Bella logró integrarse en el grupo de las chicas que fumaban en el patio. Simplemente salía con sus hojas y lápices y se sentaba a la mesa con un grupo, y mientras ella pintaba en silencio las demás hablaban y fumaban, riendo de la vida y los hombres.

-Juguemos a algo! -Dijo Zafrina, la chica morena. Ella siempre quería "jugar a algo" y era fastidiosa en su entusiasmo.

-A qué? no tenemos con qué jugar... -Respondió alguien... Bella no supo quién, ella sólo prestaba atención a la mandala que pintaba en ese momento en tonos de celestes y púrpuras.

-No sé... no hay un equipo de karaoke? Debe haber discos viejos con los que podamos cantar -Dijo Meggie.

-Karaoke? Pero eso es adentro en el living, no podríamos fumar. Juguemos a algo afuera donde podamos fumar -Dijo Rosalie.

-Desde qué edad fumas tú? -Preguntó Alice.

-Desde los 12 años -Respondió Rosalie.

-Enana viciosa –Le dijo Alice, que era unos 15 cm más baja que "Britney"

-En enfermería tienen un juego de mímica -Dijo Kate - Podría ir a buscarlo...

-Eso sí! -Dijo Alice -Así podemos fumar y jugar a la vez.

-Agh... -Dijo Zafrina -Cuándo me volví tan viciosa? Yo antes fumaba máximo 3 cigarros al día y ahora estoy fumando un paquete diario.

-Yo uno y medio -Dijo Kate -Pero mi psiquiatra dice que cuando salga de aquí voy a dejar de fumar tanto... es la inactividad.

-Sí -Dijo Bella -O de esta clínica te vas a ir directo al especialista broncopulmonar!

-Bueno, no hay nada que hacer, somos todas unas viciosas –Concluyó Zafrina.

-Ok, ok -Dijo Meggie a Kate -Y vas a ir a buscar el dichoso juego de mímica?

-Por qué yo? -Preguntó Kate.

-Porque fue tu idea, tú lo organizas.

-Ok, Ok... -Dijo Kate entregándole su cigarro encendido a Bella -Cuídamelo hasta que regrese.

Bella odió tener el apestoso cigarrillo en sus manos, ya toda su ropa e incluso sus sostenes olían a cenicero, pero no supo decir que no. Sostuvo el cigarro lo más lejos de ella que pudo sin reclamar.

Y así es como comenzaron las tardes de mímica en la clínica psiquiátrica.

...oOo...

Bella esa noche tuvo dificultades para quedarse dormida. Britney roncaba suavemente y Alice se movía de un lado hacia el otro en su sueño. Pero lo peor? No podía apartar su mente de Riley y de su conversación con él esa tarde.

Recordó la forma en que la enfrentó, fuerte y seguro, y cómo la consoló... cómo parecía ser el único que podía ayudarla en el caos que era su vida. El único que entendía...

Y las chicas tenían razón... era tan guapo... y joven... demonios! se estaba enamorando de su psiquiatra? Típico Bella, pensó e inmediatamente reconoció un sentimiento de odio hacia sí misma, tal como Riley le había pedido. Demonios, él sabía lo que hacía...

Pero sin querer desviarse del tema principal, Bella volvió a pensar en Riley, descorazonada. Sabía que una relación amorosa psiquiatra-paciente nunca resultaría, aun cuando él estuviera dispuesto a arriesgar su puesto por ella... Ja! seguro que eso ocurriría, un hombre como él lo va a arriesgar todo por una chica como tú, pensó, y volvió a reconocer esa negatividad que la embargaba.

Por qué se odiaba tanto a sí misma? Odio era una palabra muy fuerte, no se odiaba a sí misma, simplemente se encontraba insignificante... verdad? Edward le había demostrado que nadie la podría llegar a amar como ella necesitaba ser amada.

Que patética soy, no puedo superar que mi primer novio haya terminado conmigo... pensó, y quiso una vez más desaparecer del mundo, enroscándose en posición fetal.

Era una pena Bella que no fuera una persona creyente, así al menos su miedo al infierno la mantendría viva, pero nunca tuvo inquietudes espirituales y sus padres nunca las fomentaron, por lo que para Bella no existía ni cielo ni infierno. La vida era aquí y ahora, no había redención ni segundas oportunidades en el más allá. Por eso para ella morir era como dormir... simplemente un no estar, un no ser que añoraba.

Quiso hundir su nariz en el cuello de Riley, quiso embriagarse en su aroma a Hugo Boss y a hombre. Quiso tomar su cabello castaño claro entre sus manos y acariciarlo, sedarlo como él había hecho con ella... Quiso dormir acurrucada a él... qué se sentiría?

Oh por dios! Esta fantasía no podía llegar más lejos! cómo le contaría sus secretos más íntimos cuando lo único que quería era en besarlo? No te enamores, no te enamores... por qué ahora maldición? Por qué él?

Porque él es el más gentil de los hombres que has conocido, se respondió. E inteligente, guapo y me entiende, se dijo. Él realmente me entiende.

Por primera vez quiso realmente recuperarse, para ser digna de Riley, y eso le hizo pensar en su padre... pobre Charlie… Bella no había sido capaz de hacer un esfuerzo por él, pero en cuanto conocía a un chico que le gustaba, trataba con todas sus ganas? Que injusta estaba siendo...

Y con ese pensamiento y un suspiro los medicamentos finalmente la vencieron y se quedó dormida, abrazando la almohada y soñando con que un chico llamado Riley conocía a una chica llamada Bella...

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Awwww! Ya se están enamorando! Déjenme saber qué les parece y me ayudarán a hacer de esta una mejor historia!**


	5. Riley

**Hola chicos, publico esta historia un día antes. Alguien por ahí me pidió conocer más de Riley y este capítulo lo vemos desde su punto de vista… ojalá les guste.**

**Abrazos a quienes siguen esta historia y les pido, manifiéstense con un comentario, las reviews van muy bajas en relación a la cantidad de gente leyendo esta historia.**

**Se les quiere!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 5**

I want to hold the hand inside you

I want to take a breath that's true

I look to you and i see nothing

I look to you to see the truth

_Fade into you / Mazzy Star_

Riley salió de la clínica más confundido que nunca. Qué había significado ese breve abrazo? Estaría ella confiando más en él? Le correspondía en sus sentimientos? El abrazo lo había tomado tan de sorpresa que ni siquiera lo había correspondido, pero aún conservaba en sus sentidos el aroma y el tacto de ella... su pobre chica rota... Isabella.

Trató de recomponerse antes de entrar en el pabellón de los hombres, donde trabajaría toda la tarde, ya que sabía que se debía concentrar en sus pacientes. Ellos no se merecían su atención a medias, sino a un psiquiatra enfocado sólo en ayudarlos.

Entró en su oficina y pidió un café bien cargado, y con azúcar, no endulzante como era su costumbre, ya que necesitaba la recarga de energía y los minutos extra para recobrar el control.

Qué es lo que le fascinaba tanto sobre Isabella? Ella era hermosa, por supuesto, pero Riley había tenido en su vida su buena ración de mujeres hermosas, aunque ninguna lo había impresionado tanto como Bella...

Y no, no era sólo la delicada armonía de sus rasgos ni su piel de porcelana o esa silueta de sílfide perdida... era otra cosa… era esa cualidad etérea que sólo ella tenía, esa alma rota pero hermosa que sólo él podía curar.

Y esa extraña electricidad, esa estática que sentía cada vez que la tocaba.

Mierda! pensando en ella sólo lograría obsesionarse más y que lo echaran de un buen trabajo que amaba... Isabella no estaba en condiciones de ser seducida, y no se merecía que él usara su fragilidad para aprovecharse de ella.

Las horas de terapia de la tarde pasaron rápidamente y sin mayores incidentes... los hombres eran menos melodramáticos que las mujeres en el manejo de sus emociones, pero igualmente complejos, por lo que su mente estuvo debidamente ocupada, cosa que agradeció.

A la salida se subió a su auto y pasó a un local de comida china para comprar algo de comer. Riley no estaba de ánimos de cocinar sólo para él... hacía años que no tenía una compañera, alguien con quién compartir tareas cotidianas como preparar la cena, tal vez nunca la había tenido, y esa noche se sentía particularmente solo.

Compró una porción de arrollados primavera y otra de carne mongoliana, y se imaginó cenando con Bella en aquél restaurant, compartiendo porciones de sus respectivos platos, hablando y riendo...

Que extraño, nunca la había visto reír, pero sabía en su interior que ella era capaz de divertirse y Riley quería que fuera sólo con él. "Soy un egoísta", pensó. El mundo merecía verla feliz y radiante.

Enfiló rumbo a casa con su bolsa de comida caliente y al bajarse de su auto vio una mata de cabellos rojos junto al ascensor... mierda! Victoria lo esperaba nuevamente con a James, su chihuahua, en los brazos.

Riley caminó hacia el ascensor como un hombre camina hacia el patíbulo, con la frente en alto pero cara de tragedia.

-Buenas tardes Riley -Ronroneó ella mirándolo sin tomar en cuenta la cara de pocos amigos de él.

-Hola Victoria, James -Saludó irónicamente al perro, que parecía querer tirársele a la yugular cada vez que lo veía. James era un perro vicioso que no parecía ni querer a su dueña, que lo amaba con pasión y lo vestía con ridículos atuendos. "Tal vez por eso la odia", pensó Riley burlonamente.

-Riley! Que sorpresa! -Mintió ella, descarada. Llevaba media hora paseándose en la recepción del edificio esperándolo, y Laurent, el conserje, la miró divertido, pero no dijo nada. De la discreción dependía su trabajo.

Riley se limitó a sonreír con cortesía y a presionar el botón de llamada del ascensor.

Cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas Victoria se subió con él y le dijo

-Estaba pensando... tengo una pequeña reunión planeada para unos días, y me encantaría que pudieras asistir -Dijo con voz seductora. A Riley le pareció un poco patético su desplante, pero no quiso ser desagradable con ella.

-La verdad es que estoy bastante ocupado con el trabajo... -Dijo él vagamente, excusándose.

-Pero ni siquiera sabes qué día te estoy invitando! -Exclamó ella sin querer rendirse.

-Victoria... yo... -Dijo él.

-No voy a aceptar un no como respuesta! -Exclamó ella mientras James le gruñía a Riley en amenaza.

_"Demonios!",_ pensó Riley. Su comida se enfriaba en la bolsa y Victoria esperaba una respuesta. Tal vez no le haría mal darle una oportunidad a Victoria... ella era insistente, sí, pero en verdad era una mujer atractiva y obviamente deseosa de él. Tal vez no sería tan malo si…

Sí, él estaba entre la espada y la pared y había llegado el momento de arriesgarse y tomar una decisión.

-Está bien Victoria, cuándo quieres que asista a tu reunión? -Preguntó él derrotado. Ella ignoró su falta de entusiasmo y le dio un apretón involuntario a James, que ladró furioso.

-Es este sábado Riley, querido -Dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante -Te espero en mi departamento a las 7.

-Ok, nos vemos -Dijo él bajándose del ascensor al llegar a su piso.

-Te estaré esperando! -Dijo ella feliz besándolo en la mejilla y dejando la marca de su labial rojo en la piel de Riley.

-Adiós Victoria -Dijo él dándole la espalda. Victoria lo observó alejarse y se relamió los labios. _"Pronto",_ le dijo ella a James, _"Muy pronto"._

...oOo...

Los días pasaron arrastrándose hasta que nuevamente fue hora de ver a "su" Bella. Riley se había arrepentido sin cesar de haber aceptado ir a casa de Victoria, pero no había nada qué hacer... ya se había comprometido, y a menos que fuera por una emergencia no quería cancelar... De lo contrario sus encuentros con Victoria continuarían con ella insistiendo de manera incesante hasta que él volviera a ceder.

Esa mañana se duchó y dejó correr el agua por su cuerpo largo rato, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos con respecto a Isabella. No tenía dudas con respecto a su necesidad de ella, por lo que debía enmascarar con especial cuidado sus sentimientos.

Salió de la ducha y se secó y aplicó desodorante y su perfume Hugo Boss; paseó por el departamento con una taza de café sólo usando una toalla amarrada en la cintura… era una rutina suya que le permitía reflexionar en los eventos del día, y luego se vistió lentamente y con especial esmero, cuidando cada detalle. No haría nada inapropiado, se dijo, pero no había nada de malo en verse bien, verdad?

Riley revisó su agenda para asegurarse de que Bella sería su última paciente, no quería tener que apurarse con ella. Y entonces, tomando su aporreado bolso de cuero, regalo de sus padres el día que se graduó de la escuela de medicina, salió de su departamento sin comer nada. De camino a la clínica pasó a un Starbucks donde se compró un café y un muffin de arándanos, y se los acabó en el auto mientras conducía, maldiciendo las migas que cayeron sobre sus pantalones.

Mmmmmh... Tal vez el café no había sido tan buena idea, ahora estaba más nervioso que nunca, y recién empezaba el día.

Riley se estacionó y entró a la clínica saludando a las enfermeras, que lo miraban como si fuera un dios... Él odiaba el cliché enfermera/doctor, pero ¿estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse con el cliché mucho más peligroso, el médico/paciente? Demonios! Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?

Su primera paciente fue Kate. La chica era dulce pero tediosa... una mujer más que enfermó por amor... esa obsesión tan frecuente en las mujeres con predisposición depresiva...

Riley trató de razonar con ella en su terapia, no tenía sentido llenarla de medicamentos si es que ella no era capaz de darse cuenta de sus errores cometidos en el pasado y los que seguía cometiendo en el presente.

Y así pasó su mañana... 1, 2, 3, 4 pacientes... ya se acercaba el momento de que Bella llegara para su consulta... Y cuando finalmente escuchó el familiar golpe en la puerta que delataba su presencia del otro lado se sintió morir de la emoción... "Parezco una chica", pensó

-Adelante -Dijo con voz ronca y neutra, aferrándose al escritorio para no correr a abrirle la puerta a Isabella.

-Permiso -Dijo ella con voz temblorosa. Al verla Riley se sintió morir con emociones encontradas. Por un lado felicidad al estar al fin con ella, y por otro desazón al verla, ya que Bella venía con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Bella... qué te sucedió? -Le preguntó acercándose a ella para envolverla en un abrazo. Ella se dejó hacer y sollozó en sus brazos.

-Nada... na...da... -Hipó ella.

-Bella... -Dijo él reprendiéndola levemente mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cabello, y sintiéndose culpable por disfrutarlo tanto.

-Yo... –Dijo ella y se quedó callada otra vez.

-Háblame Bella... por favor... -Suplicó él apretándola contra su pecho.

-Me quiero ir... me quiero ir de aquí! -Exclamó ella abrazándolo desesperada. Su día había sido horrible, y sólo la expectativa de ver a Riley la había mantenido cuerda.

-Tranquila, ven aquí -Dijo él guiándola a un sillón que se usaba para las terapias familiares, ubicado en la esquina de la consulta -Ahora sentémonos y me cuentas... –Dijo sin soltarla.

-No me dejes... por favor no me dejes -Pidió ella cuando Riley muy a su pesar hizo amague de liberar su cuerpo.

-No te voy a dejar... shhhhh... no te voy a dejar -Dijo él sentándola a su lado y abrazándola con un brazo mientras con el otro se estiraba para tomar los pañuelos desechables.

Bella se comenzó a calmar hundiendo su nariz en el hueco que se formaba en la unión del cuello y el hombro de él, aspirando su perfume, y Riley aprovechó para limpiarle las lágrimas que aún corrían por sus mejillas.

-Bella... nena... dime qué sucedió... -Pidió él olvidando su vocabulario y su distancia profesional.

-Este lugar está lleno de locas... yo no estoy loca! Yo… yo me quiero morir! sácame de aquí! -Le rogó otra vez

-Bella este es un hospital psiquiátrico, llegan todo tipo de casos de menor gravedad... alguien te hizo algo? –Preguntó él preocupado. Podía alguien haber atacado a Isabella?

-No pude dormir en toda la noche por culpa de una vieja loca que llegó! Y cuando fui al baño a lavarme los dientes antes de desayunar... estaba lleno de papeles usados por todos lados! -Lloró ella con rabia y asco.

-Cuando dices usados te refieres a... –Dijo él.

-Al número 2! Caca! Por todos lados! Este lugar me da asco, no quiero estar aquí! –Exclamó ella.

-Pero nadie te atacó personalmente...? -Quiso asegurarse él.

-No... pero la loca entró a nuestra habitación cuando estábamos durmiendo y no me dejó dormir! Me da miedo convivir con locas! Estoy cansada y no me dejan dormir! -Sollozó.

-Bella -Dijo Riley sonriendo aliviado -Lamento lo que ocurrió, pero es normal que los pacientes lleguen descompensados, y probablemente esa mujer es una persona muy dulce una vez que la conozcas.

-No la quiero conocer! Ya no soporto estar aquí! Riley ayúdame -Imploró ella mirándolo a los ojos -Ayúdame a salir de aquí.

Él se vio dividido entre sus ansias de rescatarla como un príncipe azul y su instinto profesional que le decía que Bella no estaba ni cerca de estar recuperada lo suficiente como para salir al mundo exterior.

-No -Dijo él con voz firme y mirándola a su vez a los ojos.

-No? -Preguntó ella retirándose de su abrazo como si su piel la quemara.

-No Bella... tú necesitas estar aquí para sanarte... si te dejo salir ahora cometería un error que lamentaría por el resto de mis días -Dijo él firmemente.

-Pero no puedo más! -Dijo ella con voz cansada -Yo no pertenezco a este lugar...

-Demuéstramelo entonces! -Le dijo él separándose un poco para asumir una postura un poco más neutral.

-Cómo te lo demuestro? –Preguntó ella desconfiada.

-Comencemos de nuevo -Dijo Riley suspirando -Hola Bella, cómo te sientes hoy?

-Mal, no he podido dormir bien -Contestó ella cabreada.

-Alguna otra razón que la señora que te molestó anoche? -Preguntó Riley divertido ante la imagen de Bella asustada de una simple descompensación de una esquizofrénica...

Bella se sonrojó.

-Emmh... -Dijo ella.

-Si...? –La impulsó él.

-Me ha costado quedarme dormida... pensando –Confesó ella sonrojándose aún más.

-Pensando en qué? -Preguntó él intrigado.

-Pensando en… cosas... -Dijo ella vagamente.

-Cosas... como qué cosas? Recuerda que debes ser completamente honesta conmigo si quieres que te ayude, Bella.

-No te quiero decir -Dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-Isabella... así no es cómo funciona la terapia... Tú debes ser honesta conmigo para que funcione...

-Está bien! -Dijo ella dándose ánimos -He estado pensando... pensando en ti.

Y a Riley se le hinchó el pecho de felicidad…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Próximo capítulo Bella POV!**

**Comenten, bueno o malo todo sirve!**


	6. Terapia

**Por petición popular… el capítulo adelantado de BC. Espero que sepan apreciarlo! Cariños a todos y no olviden regalarme sus comentarios.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_-Está bien! -Dijo ella dándose ánimos -He estado pensando... pensando en ti._

_Y a Riley se le hinchó el pecho de felicidad…_

**Capítulo 6**

I've been searching for you

I heard a cry within my soul

I've never had a yearning quite like this before

Know that you are walking right through my door

_Again/ Lenny Kravitz_

Bella no supo de donde salió su valentía (o era estupidez?) para decir algo semejante... sí, ella sentía cosas por Riley, y efectivamente esas cosas no la dejaban dormir en paz... pero era necesario decírselo a él? Demonios, demonios! No debió hacer tal cosa, ahora debería pedir cambio de psiquiatra, Riley se reiría de ella y no lo volvería a ver.

Bella no pudo mantener la mirada en alto y se miró fijamente los zapatos... Y el silencio y la falta de reacción de Riley la pusieron nerviosa. Es que encima se había enojado?

Ella se dio vuelta para irse balbuceando una excusa, pero cuando se giró su cuerpo su brazo se vio atrapado por la mano de él, que no la dejó ir.

-Suéltame! exigió ella mientras lágrimas de humillación corrían por sus mejillas.

-No Bella! Yo... yo también pienso en ti... -Dijo él levantándole la barbilla con su otra mano, recogiendo sus lágrimas.

-No juegues conmigo... -Dijo ella, incrédula.

-Bella esto no es un juego... es muy serio; lo más serio que me ha pasado en años. Te quiero... –Dijo Riley sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

-No me mientas... a mí nadie me quiere -Dijo ella rompiendo a llorar de verdad.

-Isabella... estás tan equivocada... -Suspiró él -dime, tú sientes algo por mí?

-Sí -Dijo ella bajito.

-Entonces me vas a dar una oportunidad de demostrarte lo que siento por ti? -Preguntó él esperanzado.

-Pero... no está prohibido? Tú eres mi psiquiatra... -Dijo ella con candidez, limpiándose la cara con la manga de su camiseta.

-Tenemos dos opciones -Dijo él, su cabeza funcionando a toda máquina -O te cambiamos de especialista y con eso se acaba nuestra relación médico/paciente, o continuamos como hasta ahora hasta que salgas de la institución con el alta -Dijo él deseando que ella tomara la segunda opción, la que le permitiría seguir viéndola día por medio, a pesar de ser lo menos ético.

-No lo sé... -Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio y mirándolo a través de sus largas pestañas -No quiero cambiar de especialista... confío sólo en ti...

-Pero tienes que tener en cuenta que no es lo más profesional el que yo sea quién te vea... tú me haces perder toda objetividad... no sé si puedo tratar a mi novia como paciente...

-N... novia? -Preguntó ella.

-Yo te quiero en serio Bella... -Dijo él acercándose -No estoy para juegos ni para pruebas tontas. Si tú y yo vamos a estar juntos lo vamos a estar en serio. No voy a arriesgar mi carrera por un capricho -Dijo acercándose a ella y tomando el rostro de Bella entre sus manos -Tú me quieres? -Preguntó y ella se limitó a asentir.

Con mucha delicadeza, y dándole cada oportunidad para que se arrepintiera, acercó su cara a la de ella, y con toda dulzura depositó un beso en sus labios. Bella cerró los ojos, abrumada por las sensaciones; Riley creyó que su corazón se escaparía de su pecho y sus manos temblaron levemente cuando sus labios se movieron lánguidos sobre los de ella.

Riley era alto, medía un poco más de 1.80cm y Bella sólo llegaba a los 1.60cm, por lo que ella se puso de puntillas y él se agachó al mismo tiempo para encontrar el ángulo correcto para poder besarla con todas sus ganas.

La lengua de él delineó los labios de Bella como pidiendo permiso para invadir su boca, y ella accedió gustosa, sintiéndose por fin viva en más de un año de luto por su antiguo amor. Maldito fuera Edward Cullen! ella tenía a Riley Biers y él sí la quería, y la estaba besando de manera increíble... Realmente Edward había sido sólo un niño de 18 años, mientras Riley era todo un hombre a sus 30 años, y con mucha más experiencia.

Cuando el beso acabó quedaron los dos jadeando, con las frentes unidas y los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

-Lo sentiste? -Preguntó él.

-Qué cosa? -Preguntó ella, aún confundida.

-El mundo detenerse -Respondió él sonriente. Bella se puso roja como un tomate y asintió calladamente.

-Bella... quieres estar conmigo? realmente lo quieres? -Preguntó él, y se sintió como un hombre al borde de un precipicio.

-Sí... te quiero -Respondió ella maravillada no sólo por lo fácil que le era decirlo, sino por lo fuerte que ya era el sentimiento.

-Esto va a funcionar... ya vas a ver -Le dijo Riley -Yo me voy a encargar de todo -Dijo besando su frente y sus mejillas, haciendo reír a Bella, un sonido que él nunca había escuchado pero que le sonó como el más maravilloso del mundo.

-Lo sé, confío en ti -Le dijo ella.

-Ven, vamos a comenzar tu terapia... -Dijo él poniéndose serio. No quería que su romance pusiera trabas en la recuperación de ella, mal que mal apenas hacía unos 10 días ella se había rebanado las venas con un cuchillo de filetear pescado!

-Pero... pero... -Dijo ella decepcionada.

-Dime -Dijo él tomándola de las manos -Recuerda que puedes decirme lo que sea...

-Un beso más? -Preguntó poniéndose colorada nuevamente.

-Los que quieras -Le dijo él sonriendo y abrazándola a sí. El cuerpo de Bella se acomodó perfectamente al suyo, y cuando se agachó para besarla ella enredó sus dedos en sus cabellos, atrayéndolo a su boca.

Sus labios se movieron en sincronía, y Bella se comenzó a sentir débil en las rodillas. Era una sobrecarga de emociones y sensaciones que la hizo sentirse más viva que nunca. Se aferró a él con todo lo que tenía y él la sujetó con fuerza, abrazándola por su breve cintura.

Una vez que el largo beso hubo terminado Riley dijo

-Dios! ahora cómo me voy a controlar a tu lado?

-No tienes que controlarte -Dijo ella coqueta.

-No tienes ni idea -Dijo él ajustándose disimuladamente el pantalón -Ahora ven -Dijo tomándola de la mano -volvamos al sillón, que necesito verificar cómo han estado las cosas y ver si necesito aumentarte la dosis del estabilizador del ánimo.

-Mmmmmh -Refunfuñó ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Dime, aparte del incidente de anoche... cómo has dormido?

-Bien... aunque ya te dije... he pensado mucho en ti.

-Y yo en ti -Le dijo él dándole un apretón a la mano de ella que guardaba entre las suyas -Eso significa que no necesitamos aumentar ese medicamento. Lo que me gustaría probar es bajar un poco el antidepresivo y subir el estabilizador del ánimo... creo que así vas a andar mejor más rápido. Te parece?

-Lo que usted diga Doc -Dijo ella mientras él escribía algo en la carpeta de ella.

-Las mandalas, las has probado? -Preguntó él.

-Sí! Y funcionan! Me entretengo pintando y no necesito fumar! –Exclamó Bella.

-Te lo dije -Dijo él con una sonrisa de satisfacción besando los nudillos de la mano derecha de Bella -Mañana sábado es día de visitas... va a venir tu papá a verte?

-Sí, mañana es su día libre... -Dijo ella feliz de ver a su padre.

-Creo que lo has hecho relativamente bien esta semana -Le dijo Riley -Y te mereces un premio... qué tal si te dejo salir el domingo por la tarde?

-Pero dijiste que no estaba lista para salir... -Dijo ella suspicaz.

-No estás lista para que te dé el alta, pero una tarde fuera de la clínica podría ser beneficiosa...

-Podría? De verdad? -Preguntó ella lanzándose a los brazos de él.

-Sí, siempre que sea acompañada de alguien responsable...

-Pero papá los domingos va a pescar... no podrá acompañarme... no quiero arruinar su día... -Dijo ella triste y decepcionada.

-Te recuerdo que ahora tienes novio -Le dijo él con una sonrisa pícara -Puedes pasar la tarde conmigo... Te gustaría eso?

Ella se lanzó nuevamente a su cuello y lo besó por toda la cara.

-Tomo eso como un "si me gustaría"... Voy a dejar listos todos los papeles hoy y pasaré por ti al mediodía del domingo en la esquina del supermercado... sabes dónde? Saliendo de la clínica, 20 mt a la derecha… está bien?

-Está perfecto... gracias... –Dijo ella ilusionada.

-No me des las gracias, yo gano con esto tanto como tú... pero me tienes que prometer que te vas a portar bien, nada de estar triste, te vas a tomar todos los medicamentos y no vas a volver a ponerte histérica por culpa de otra paciente. Tómate las cosas con calma y paciencia, en este lugar no hay personas locas... hay personas desequilibradas. Te apuesto a que una vez que nivelemos a la señora de anoche hasta te va a caer bien.

-Lo dudo! -Dijo Bella aún con asco de lo que le había tocado ver la noche anterior.

-Veremos... -Dijo él -Ahora dame un beso que nos tenemos que despedir. Esta consulta ha sido demasiado larga y no queremos que nadie sospeche.

-Ok, ok... -Dijo ella rodando los ojos. Pero cuando él la volvió a besar con sus labios suaves y firmes y a oler su aroma limpio y masculino, a Bella se le quitó toda rebeldía y se sintió como arcilla en las manos de su irresistible psiquiatra.

-Nos vemos el domingo -Le recordó él.

-A las 12! -Dijo ella, y soplando un beso al aire salió de la consulta más feliz que si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

...oOo...

Riley se quedó pensando largo rato antes de salir de su consulta, tratando de recomponer su rostro en una máscara neutra que enmascarara su felicidad y tratando de sopesar lo que había sucedido en su oficina sólo instantes atrás.

Besar a su Bella había sido una experiencia única, que se sentía absolutamente correcta y no se arrepentía para nada, aunque no podía dejar de sopesar los peligros que esta relación traería a su vida. Podían echarlo a la calle, tendría pésimas referencias y nadie querría trabajar con él. Hasta podía llegar su caso al comité de ética del colegio médico! Entonces... por qué arriesgarlo todo?

Por ella. Ella valía la pena. Ella que sería su paciente por una temporada, pero su novia durante mucho tiempo más... Ella que al besarlo tan cándidamente le había hecho olvidar todas las porquerías que había hecho durante su vida. Porque Riley tenía su pasado, y si bien estaba olvidado y enterrado, aún existía en la forma de mujeres que se relamían al verlo pasar, ahora tan serio, ya reformado.

Bella era otra cosa... ella era limpia y pura, era inocente y él la salvaría de sí misma, redimiendo así su pasado.

Sí, se dijo Riley... Bella valía cada castigo al que se arriesgaba.

...oOo...

Bella salió de la consulta casi danzando, pero se reprimió y se cubrió la cara con su largo cabello para poder disimular su enorme sonrisa, y corrió a encerrarse en un baño. Para cualquier espectador era otra chica que salía llorando de la consulta del doctor.

Una vez en el baño se miró detenidamente en el espejo, apenas reconociendo a la chica que lo miraba de vuelta. Esta chica tenía el cabello desordenado, los ojos brillantes, los labios hinchados y rojos de tanto besar... y sonreía. Bella no podía dejar de sonreír.

Se sentó en la tapa del WC y se puso a recordar cada momento de los sucesos recién ocurridos, cómo todo había cambiado de horrible a maravilloso en un segundo, todo gracias a él... a su novio secreto, a Riley.

Qué pensaría Charlie de todo esto? seguro que no le gustaría, pero mala suerte! no dejaría a Riley por nada del mundo.

Una vez que logró dejar de sonreír como una imbécil Bella se lavó la cara y fue a su cuarto a buscar sus mandalas. Con su bolsa de lápices y dibujos salió al jardín y se sentó en una mesa donde las demás chicas fumaban.

-Qué tal terapia? -Le preguntó Kate, que también se atendía con Riley.

-Bien... puedo salir el domingo por la tarde... –Respondió vagamente.

-Pero eso es muy bueno! -Le dijo Meggie -Significa que lo estás haciendo bien.

-Gracias... -Dijo Bella sonrojándose. No estaba muy segura de si realmente se merecía la salida o es que su novio el psiquiatra quería sacarla a pasear, pero como fuera, no podía decir nada -Y qué pasó con la loca de anoche? -Dijo cambiando el tema a algo menos comprometedor.

-La sedaron por 3 días -Dijo Alice -Cura de sueño por escandalosa!

-Bien hecho! -Dijo Rosalie -Me tenía enferma de los nervios!

-Y quién vio el baño en la mañana? -Preguntó Bella.

-Ewwww! -Dijo Irina -Yo lo vi, que asco.

-Odio estar aquí! -Exclamó Alice arrugando su nariz. Pero por suerte me dieron permiso para salir por todo el fin de semana!

-Oh! que envidia... -Dijo Kate.

-Sip. Voy a ver a mis 2 amores, Jasper y Peter, y vamos a estar en la piscina dos días completitos y si todo sale bien el lunes me dan de alta!

-Awww... y con quién voy a jugar a las cartas? -Preguntó Rosalie.

-Solita te las arreglarás -Respondió Alice tirándole un beso -O puedes pintar mandalas con Bella.

-Eso es para niños! -Repuso "Britney" desdeñosa.

-Y tú qué eres? -Preguntó Alice.

-Cállate! -Dijo Britney sacándole la lengua.

Bella escuchó todo ese intercambio con una sonrisa en los labios y el sabor de los besos de su novio en los labios.

...oOo...

Ésa noche Bella se fue a dormir contenta y nerviosa por la visita de su padre. Hacía casi una semana que no veía a Charlie pero parecía mucho, mucho más tiempo y ya lo extrañaba.

Mientras Bella se preparaba para acostarse, Alice preparó un bolso con todas sus cosas, segura de que se iría de alta el lunes, mientras Britney aprendía a jugar solitario.

Y todas estaban entusiasmadas por que el sábado sería un gran día.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**REVIEWS=LOVE**


	7. Victoria

**Hola a todos! Capítulo dedicado a Gisele Maza que me impulsa a escribir esta historia más rápido y mejor.**

**Espero que lo disfruten, el comienzo de los problemas.**

**Cariños y nos estamos leyendo!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 7**

With the taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slippin' under (Ohh Ohh)

With a taste of the poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic?

_Toxic /Britney Spears_

Riley se levantó la mañana del sábado con una sensación de bienestar increíble. Como no tenía consultas psiquiátricas ese día había dormido hasta tarde y había soñado toda la noche con la chica de los labios rojos y la blanca piel... había soñado con su Bella.

Sonrió al recordar que no todo había sido un sueño, Bella en verdad era parte de su vida ahora, y tenía toda la confianza en que con un adecuado tratamiento podría ayudarla... y quién mejor que él para atenderla, para salvarla que él, que la amaba.

Se levantó y se estiró tocando el cielo raso con sus manos, gruñendo como un león... era una de las ventajas de vivir solo, no tenía que contenerse a la hora de hacer el ridículo.

Vistiendo sólo un par de boxers se dirigió a la cocina y abrió las cortinas de las ventanas a su paso. Era un luminoso día en Seattle, una anormalidad que no dejó de sorprenderlo, y deseó que al día siguiente el clima se mantuviera así para sacar a Bella a pasear por la ciudad.

En la cocina, Riley abrió el refrigerador y sacó la botella del jugo de naranja y dio un gran sorbo, contento de que nadie le recriminara su falta de modales... lo haría Bella cuando se quedara a pasar la noche con él? Casi deseó que sí, se la imaginó junto a él con sus pequeños puños en las caderas y el ceño fruncido, dando cátedra sobre lo poco higiénico de su comportamiento. Él la calmaría con besos y caricias, y si tenía mucha suerte, le haría el amor en el sillón del living... A Riley le gustaba hacer el amor de día, y la sola idea de ese escenario fue suficiente para excitarlo, agregando un nuevo motivo a su erección mañanera.

Ignorando sus necesidades sexuales Riley se enfocó en el apetito feroz que sentía, y se preparó una enorme porción de huevos con tocino, un café con leche y finalizó con una manzana. Ya quemaría las calorías esa tarde en el gimnasio, pero por ahora quería holgazanear.

Aún sin vestirse ni bañarse, se tiró sobre el sillón y prendió su enorme televisor de plasma para ver "Two and a half men", programa que siempre lograba hacerlo reír. Luego de un par de capítulos decidió vestirse con ropa deportiva e ir a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba del supermercado para su almuerzo y para el día siguiente, su cita con Bella, ya que quería impresionarla con sus habilidades culinarias.

Cuando regresó del supermercado, se bajó del auto cargado de bolsas, y tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse a Victoria y James que regresaban de un paseo, probablemente aprovechando el día de buen clima imperante.

-Riley, querido! -Exclamó Victoria corriendo hacia él y tirando de la correa de James hasta casi ahorcarlo por llegar a compartir ascensor con Riley.

-Hola Victoria -Dijo Riley subiéndose al ascensor y marcando su piso. Victoria lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la cara que le dejó el labial marcado en la mejilla. "Puaj" pensó él.

-Te recuerdo que hoy tenemos una cita! -Canturreó ella.

-Oh es verdad -Dijo él. Mierda! Lo había olvidado completamente. Cómo cancelar? Era correcto ir a la "reunión" en casa de Victoria si ahora tenía una novia? Qué pensaría Bella?

-Y no pienses en dejarme plantada! -Exclamó ella perspicaz, leyendo sus intenciones de cancelar en su rostro.

-Victoria yo... -Dijo él.

-Nada, nada! No tienes excusa! Te espero a las 7 en mi departamento, si quieres traer algo puedes traer un buen vino -Dijo y justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta del ascensor, dando por acabada la conversación.

...oOo...

Esa tarde la sesión de ejercicios de Riley fue brutal. Quería descargar toda la ira contenida y la aversión que le producía esa mujer, además de la rabia que se tenía a si mismo por no haberle dicho nada a tiempo... había sido un idiota y ahora no le quedaba más que asumir su error y acudir a la ridícula reunión de su vecina... Maldición!

Luego de terminar de golpear el saco de arena se secó el sudor con una toalla y se dirigió al ascensor. Una de las razones por las que había comprado su departamento era por el bien equipado gimnasio que tenían a disposición los habitantes del edificio las 24 horas del día.

Afortunadamente no se encontró con Victoria acechándolo en los pasillos.

Luego de una larga ducha que lo ayudó a relajar sus adoloridos músculos, Riley se secó el torso y anudó la toalla a la cintura y se dirigió a su closet, donde se aplicó desodorante. Como aún le quedaba tiempo para la reunión de Victoria, decidió dormir una siesta y así, desnudo, se recostó en su cama a descansar.

Se quedó dormido al instante y soñó con dulces besos que lo volvían loco, con la piel de Bella desnuda junto a la suya, soñó con Bella y su sexo mojado y sus pechos con los pezones duros por la excitación... despertó jadeando, cubierto por una capa de sudor y con una enorme erección.

Esta vez decidió hacer algo al respecto, no podía ir así de excitado a casa de Victoria, y se estiró al velador para sacar un pequeño frasco de lubricante y se aplicó una generosa porción en la mano derecha. Luego se recostó y comenzó a acariciarse desde la base del pene lubricando todo a su paso, hasta llegar a la punta, de la cual ya brotaba líquido pre-seminal.

Imaginó que era la mano de Bella la que lo acariciaba, y emitió un gemido al visualizar el contraste entre la pureza y la perversión de su fantasía... pero no le importó, pensar en ella haciendo cosas sucias con él lo excitaba hasta lo imposible, y en cosa de minutos se encontró gimiendo y gruñendo de placer... Bella con su roja boquita lamiéndolo... Bella con su pelo suelto cabalgándolo con abandono... Bella gritando de placer su nombre... el cuerpo de Riley comenzó a acalorarse aún más, su espalda se arqueó... "Aaaaaaaaagh!... Bella!" gritó y acabó sobre sus blancas sábanas, chorros de semen desparramándose por todos lados.

El mejor orgasmo que había tenido en mucho tiempo...

Pero estaba hecho un desastre de nuevo, y era casi hora de la reunión de Victoria, por lo que corrió al baño y se lavó rápidamente, se volvió a poner desodorante y esta vez se roció un toque de su perfume Hugo Boss. De su closet sacó un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata púrpura para contrastar. Sus zapatos estaban limpios y brillantes, y cuando se miró al espejo para apreciar el producto final, se miró satisfecho, peinándose con los dedos. Era guapo y lo sabía, era un una característica más de sí mismo, como que sus ojos fueran marrones o que tuviera un pequeño lunar en la espalda. Lo aceptaba pero no se ufanaba de ello.

Tomó sus llaves y se las echó al bolsillo, tomó la botella de vino que tenía reservada para emergencias (el casi nunca bebía vino, prefería una buena cerveza) y salió de su apartamento de camino al departamento de Victoria... No pudo evitar suspirar al cerrar la puerta; cuánto daría por quedarse a ver tele o jugar PS3 en vez de ir a estúpidas reuniones sociales sin Isabella.

...oOo...

-Riley querido! -Exclamó Victoria al abrirle la puerta. Vestía una falda de gaza y un top en tonos de rojo y naranja, eso sumado a su cabello hacía que toda ella pareciera un gran incendio. Riley sonrió ante este pensamiento, y ella se lo tomó como una sonrisa personal, un coqueteo dedicado exclusivamente a ella.

Victoria sabía que ésta era su gran oportunidad de atrapar a su escurridizo vecino, y se la jugaría al 100%. A pesar de ser una mujer atractiva a sus 35 años y que no le faltaban pretendientes, ella tenía una debilidad por los hombres menores y en particular por este chico, que la inundaba con su aroma a Hugo Boss y la hacía mojar las bragas con su belleza y frialdad hacia ella.

-Hola Victoria, aquí está el vino que me pediste -Dijo él entregándole la botella inceremoniosamente.

-Gracias, pasa, pasa -Le dijo ella tomando la botella con gran cuidado y haciéndolo entrar a su departamento y cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

Una vez dentro del departamento, Riley fue recibido por James, que estaba claramente cabreado. El pequeño chihuahua ladraba y le mostraba los dientes hasta que Victoria lo tomó en sus brazos y lo encerró en la habitación más cercana.

Riley miró a su alrededor notando el lujo de la decoración del lugar, recargado y bastante kitsch... Y con respecto al resto de los invitados... claramente aún no había llegado nadie.

Música suave sonaba y las luces estaban atenuadas levemente, creando un espacio cómodo y si, muy romántico.

Riley maldijo en su interior. Había caído en una trampa.

-Quieres tomar un trago? -Ofreció Victoria con voz sensual.

-Tienes tequila? -Preguntó él optando por su licor de preferencia.

-Por supuesto -Respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa -Shots?

-Por favor... -Respondió él siguiéndola a la cocina -Y dime Victoria, qué hay de tus demás invitados?

-Oh! Me cancelaron justo antes de que llegaras... -Mintió -parece que esta noche seremos sólo tu y yo.

-Ajá -Dijo él reconociendo la mentira -Bueno, tal vez sea mejor que regrese otro día...

-No! -Exclamó con un grito casi histérico tomándolo de un brazo- ya estás aquí... podemos pasar un buen rato juntos -Dijo insinuante -Además la cena está lista... No me irás a dejas plantada verdad? -Dijo ella extendiéndole a Riley su shot de tequila

-Supongo que no -Dijo él tomándose el shot en un solo practicado movimiento. Sintió la quemazón del alcohol, pero le fue bienvenida; estaba cabreado y si no podía zafarse de esta situación al menos podía terminar con una buena borrachera.

-Bien, pasemos a la mesa? -Le preguntó ella.

-Seguro, yo te sigo -Le dijo él. Ella, consciente de que él la miraba por detrás caminó lenta y sensualmente hacia el comedor, donde estaba todo preparado para una cena a la luz de las velas para dos.

-Saqué los demás cubiertos justo antes de que tu llegaras -Mintió ella nuevamente.

-Ajá -Dijo Riley casi divertido por la facilidad de Victoria para mentir. Y pasó en ese momento por su mente que hasta hace pocos días él estaba dispuesto a dejarse seducir por esta mujer simplemente porque se sentía solo. Bella había cambiado todo eso, y en su mente el contraste entre las dos mujeres no podía ser más abismal.

-Te gustan los mariscos? -Preguntó Victoria sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-Sí, claro -Dijo él tomando la botella de tequila que Victoria había traído de la cocina y sirviéndose otro shot.

-Bien, de entrada tenemos un coctel de camarones y mariscos con salsa verde, luego lasaña de salmón ahumado y para finalizar... bueno, el postre es una sorpresa... -Dijo ella coqueta.

-Suena delicioso -Dijo él indiferente, bebiendo su segundo shot.

Se sentaron a la mesa y cenaron en agradable conversación guiada por Victoria. Ella le contó que era decoradora de interiores y se especializaba en locales nocturnos y restaurants. Tenía su propio negocio y era financieramente estable.

Riley habló poco pero bebió bastante, primero tequila y luego vino blanco para acompañar la cena. Cuando hubieron finalizado con la lasaña (que estaba deliciosa) Victoria retiró los platos y fue a la cocina por el postre... un pequeño pastel de chocolate belga del tamaño justo para dos.

-Espero que te guste -Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos mientras se agachaba sobre la mesa exponiendo su perfecto escote. "Silicona" pensó Riley, que no en vano había pasado por la escuela de medicina.

Victoria puso simplemente dos tenedores para que compartieran del mismo plato en un gesto demasiado íntimo para el confort de Riley, pero las copas y la conversación fácil de Victoria lo hicieron seguir con su juego y comer del mismo plato como dos amantes.

Al primer bocado del decadente postre fue delicioso, y ya no le importó si tenía que comer más del mismo plato con Victoria o con James.

Se acabaron todo el pastel y pasaron al living, donde aún sonaba la sensual música con las luces atenuadas y una ambientación romántica y sensual.

Riley quería irse de inmediato, pero sus buenos modales le ganaron... tendría que quedarse al menos para el bajativo, verdad?

-Qué te gusta tomar de bajativo? Coñac, whiskey? -Preguntó ella abriendo su gabinete de licores.

-Coñac está bien -Dijo él sentándose en un mullido sillón de terciopelo que parecía tragárselo por su blandura y comodidad... ya le estaba dando sueño y entonces supo que era hora de retirarse.

-Perfecto, querido -Dijo ella sirviéndole una copa y sentándose a su lado.

-Victoria... ha sido una cena fantástica, pero debo irme -Dijo él bebiendo su coñac -Mañana tengo mucho que hacer..

-Oh... no te puedes ir ahora... -Dijo ella sentándose a su lado, más cerca de lo que las normas sociales permitían.

-Tengo que irme... -Repitió él sintiéndose atontado y como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta.

-Oh no... -Dijo ella, y tomando su rostro, lo besó introduciendo su lengua en la boca sorprendida de Riley, que luchó por echarse para atrás -Tú no te vas a ninguna parte -Dijo ella mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Victoria no! -Dijo él tratando de ponerse de pié. Por fin todo el alcohol consumido durante la noche le estaba surtiendo efecto, aletargando sus movimientos.

-Vamos Riley, tú lo deseas tanto como yo... -Dijo ella tratando de desabrocharle los pantalones.

Riley la empujó contra el sillón y tomando su chaqueta se puso de pié tambaleándose. En su mente sólo una palabra resonaba... Bella, Bella, Bella...

-Adiós Victoria, gracias por la cena -Dijo tomando el picaporte de la puerta de salida y haciéndolo girar.

-Riley no me puedes dejar así! -Gritó Victoria -Rileeeey! -Y al cerrar él la puerta se estrelló contra la ésta una lámpara de diseñador de $1500 dólares. Así de enojada y frustrada estaba Victoria, cuyas bragas de encaje estaban mojadas y su sexo perfectamente depilado para la ocasión, insatisfecho.

"Maldita sea, de la que me salvé", Pensó Riley en el ascensor... "ahora tendré que encontrarme con esta bruja todos los días en el edificio... más le vale no hacerme ningún escándalo"

Y una vez que llegó a su departamento, se sacó la ropa y se tiró desnudo sobre la cama. Mañana vería a Bella y todo estaría bien en el mundo otra vez.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Maldita Victoria y sus planes de conquistar a Riley! Cuéntenme qué creen que hará ahora... se dará por vencida o tratará de arruinar la relación entre Bella y Riley?**

**REVIEWS=LOVE.**


	8. Día de visitas

**Hola a todos! Este capítulo está lleno de experiencias personales, por lo que espero que les guste.**

**La semana pasada recibí sólo 5 reviews por esta historia, pero lo leyeron 168 personas… eso me frustra porque no me están ayudando a mejorar ni a inspirarme en continuar… por favor, pónganse en mi lugar y díganme lo bueno y sobre todo lo malo!**

**Un abrazote de Emmett!**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 8**

I like it - I'm not gonna crack

I miss you - I'm not gonna crack

I love you - I'm not gonna crack

I kill you - I'm not gonna crack

Lithium / Nirvana

Bella se levantó el sábado por la mañana siguiendo su rutina normal... a las 7:00 am le tomaron la presión, a las 7:30am le dieron sus medicamentos y a las 8:30 am bajó a tomar desayuno...

En el comedor todas las chicas estaban súper excitadas por ser día de visita, y mientras Bella bebía su café con leche lentamente, las demás conversaban animadamente sobre sus posibles visitantes. De pronto, vino Alice a darle un beso en la cara y le dijo

-Cuida de Britney, nos vemos el domingo en la noche.

-No te preocupes, Britney va a estar bien -Le dijo Bella sonriendo. ¿Qué podía salir mal en un día tan maravilloso como este, cuando el Sol brillaba, vería a su Riley al día siguiente y encima su padre venía a visitarla? -Sólo preocúpate de gozar tu fin de semana con Jasper y Peter... a qué hora te viene a buscar tu mamá?

-Ufff! se supone que ya debería haber llegado... -dijo saltando de emoción pero arrugando la nariz por la demora -pero pronto, ella sabe que yo necesito salir de aquí -Respondió Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno, mucha suerte -Dijo Bella dando un mordisco a su pan.

Al llevarse las manos a la boca vio los vendajes de sus muñecas y se sintió avergonzada... probablemente esas cicatrices nunca desaparecerían y afearían para siempre su delicada piel. Qué pensaría Riley de ella realmente? Creería que era sólo una loca más? Ella sabía que él era víctima de una infatuación, pero ella necesitaba mucho más... ella necesitaba ser amada, y para eso el primer paso era creer merecerlo. Lo merecía ella?

Su autoestima estaba por los suelos y claramente no creía merecer la atención que recibía, a pesar de desearla con todas sus fuerzas. Maldito círculo vicioso, ella no se amaría mientras no sintiera que lo merecía, y no creería en el amor de nadie por las mismas razones...

"Dios, que la cita de mañana resulte bien..." rogó en silencio.

Luego terminó de tomar desayuno y se unió al frenesí reinante por ser día de visitas. Todas querían verse lo mejor posible para sus visitantes, y se prestaban ropa, maquillaje, secadores de pelo y alisadores, todo lo necesario para parecer sanas, normales y felices. Era triste y hermoso a la vez observarlas desde afuera, ya que todas y cada una de estas mujeres tenía el secreto (o no tan secreto) deseo de morir, pero hacían un esfuerzo por sus seres queridos de verse normales por un día.

Bella esperó su turno en la ducha con calma. Las visitas comenzarían a las 2 de la tarde y no había apuro... eligió su ropa con calma y cuando fue su turno de ducharse lo hizo lentamente, se depiló con su crema depilatoria (la que debió pedir en enfermería) y se lavó el cabello dejando el bálsamo actuar varios minutos para conseguir que su cabello estuviera más sedoso.

Luego de esos preparativos salió de la ducha y se secó y se vistió con una solera amarilla y un chaleco a juego, una tenida que sabía que a Charlie le gustaría por lo alegre.

Bella luego fue a su habitación y se peinó secándose el cabello hasta que éste quedó brillante y liso. Y así quedó desocupada para hacer lo que quisiera. Mientras las otras fumaban Bella decidió que lo que necesitaba era una siesta mañanera para estar lista y refrescada para la tarde, ya que las conversaciones largas la agotaban... era uno de los síntomas de su depresión.

Fue despertada por el parlante que llamaba a las internas a almorzar.

Bella toda amodorrada bajó las escaleras a empellones y se encontró con que ya casi no quedaban puestos para sentarse, y que para más remate la comida no le gustaba.

No le importó. Comió un pedazo de pan y se bebió un vaso de jugo y con eso se levantó de la mesa, lista para ir a arreglarse el cabello para lucir linda para su papá.

Fue a enfermería, donde le revisaron los puntos de la herida de la muñeca y una vez finalizada la curación se las volvieron a vendar y le entregaron su plancha para el pelo y su secador, con la condición de que los usara en el baño contiguo (para evitar que le dieran ganas de ahorcarse con los cordones). Ahí Bella se arregló el pelo en una larga cortina lisa sobre la que caían algunos bucles, y luego fue con sus compañeras que se estaban maquillando para pedir que alguien la ayudara a destacar sus ojos.

Zafrina había sido designada la experta cosmetóloga, por lo que fue ella quién maquilló a Bella, resaltando sus ojos y poniéndole un poco de brillo en los labios. Y ya faltaba media hora!

Bella se sentó muy pacientemente en el living y se dedicó a ver Bob Esponja, que es lo que daban por la tele. Se concentró en el programa, tanto que se encontró a sí misma riendo, y no se dio ni cuenta cuando una voz masculina gritó "Bells, hija!".

Bella se dio vuelta para ver a su padre con un ramo de flores en una mano y una bolsa en la otra, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar, y corrió hacia él.

-Papá! -Dijo ella besándolo en la mejilla. Ellos no eran muy demostrativos en sus afectos, pero los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas habían cambiado todo. Cualquier oportunidad de abrazar a su hija no sería desperdiciada por Charlie.

Bella recibió las flores emocionada y las dejó en una mesita junto a su asiento, y le indicó a Charlie que se sentara junto a ella.

Charlie se sentó sin saber qué decir, por lo que optó por abrir la bolsa y mostrar su contenido a Bella, que lo miraba atentamente.

-Te traje 2 libros sobre mandalas, una caja de lápices de 36 colores, yogurt, frutas y una Coca grande -Dijo él, mirando su reacción.

-Gracias papá! -Dijo ella genuinamente emocionada, abrazándolo de nuevo. Luego de eso ambos quedaron un poco abrumados por las emociones, y Bella decidió tomar la palabra y comenzar a contarle sobre sus compañeras, su vida como interna y anécdotas divertidas que habían ocurrido, evitando hablarle de lo feo.

Pero en contraste, mientras le contaba todo esto a Charlie no pudo evitar notar que mientras todas las internas parecían felices con sus visitas, Rosalie lloraba desconsolada mientras su padre y su madre la regañaban. Tanto rato duró el regaño y tan alto el volumen de éste, que mientras Britney lloraba encogida, las enfermeras debieron intervenir. "Pobre Rosalie..." pensó Bella, "al menos a mí mi papá me quiere y me apoya..."

Finalmente debieron pedir a los padres de Rose que se retiraran, ante lo cual armaron otro escándalo, diciendo que ellos estaban pagando y tenían todo el derecho de estar ahí y que retirarían a su hija de ese "hospitalucho".

Bella y Charlie observaron el escándalo en silencio y se tomaron de las manos, impactados ante la violencia que se generaba en esa familia... no era de extrañarse que el hobbie de Britney fuera buscar nuevas y más creativas formas de suicidarse.

Las tres horas de la visita pararon volando, y pronto fue el turno de irse de Charlie. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sin derramar una lágrima (aunque se morían por hacerlo) se despidieron hasta el siguiente día de visitas.

Bella subió muy triste las escaleras, y cuando se estaba acercando al baño escuchó gritos y llanto, y corrió a ver qué sucedía.

Esta vez era Alice, que sufría una crisis y se trataba de arrancar el pelo y arañar el rostro mientras gritaba "Me quiero morir!" "Déjenme morirme!" "La odio, la odio"...

Bella corrió hacia su amiga y le trató de tomar las manos para evitar que siguiera arañándose, y pronto Kate y otras internas llegaron a ayudar a calmar a Alice, que se debatía entre todas las manos que la sujetaban.

Sólo cuando una enfermera le puso una inyección en el glúteo poco a poco dejó de luchar, pero seguía repitiendo y llorando "Es una desgraciada" "la odio" "Por qué no me deja ser feliz?"...

Bella se sentó a su lado y la acompañó hasta que se quedó dormida, y Kate se sentó en la cama de Bella a esperar. La enfermera se quedó hasta que vio que Alice estaba completamente dormida y se retiró, diciendo "dormirá hasta mañana, no la molesten".

-Que le pasó? -Preguntó Bella en un susurro apuntando a Alice -Pensé que estaría fuera todo el fin de semana...

-Discutió con su mamá... y la mamá no encontró nada mejor que obligarla a meterse al auto y traerla de nuevo a la clínica diciendo que tenía una crisis... lo escuché en enfermería...

-Pobre Alice, o sea que no vio ni a Jasper ni a Peter? -Dijo Bella pensando en lo ilusionada que estaba Alice de ver a los dos hombres de su vida.

-Nop... Peter estaba en casa de Jasper, afortunadamente, y no vio el escándalo que hicieron Alice y su mamá.

-Demonios! Ahora no la van a dejar salir el lunes, con la crisis que le vino... –Dijo Bella como para sí misma.

-Su propia mamá la vino a dejar diciendo que está loca... le dijo que la va a dejar aquí hasta que se pudra... no creo que la dejen salir en un buen tiempo –Intervino Zafrina.

-Pobre Alice... A las que no se mejoran rápido las tratan con electroshok... –Dijo Meggie.

-Nooooo! Pero eso es tan antiguo! no puede ser que todavía lo apliquen! –Exclamó Bella.

-Si, a las que no se mejoran con terapia y remedios, les hacen electroshock, y por lo que veo, Alice va como candidata segura... –Insistió Meggie.

-Oh Ali... tan contenta que estaba esta mañana... –Suspiró Bella.

-Así son las cosas... o te mejoras o te mejoran –Dijo Zafrina.

-Riley no me haría eso... -Dijo Bella.

-Quién? –Preguntó Meggie.

-El doctor Biers... él no me haría eso.

-No lo sé Bella... dicen que es efectivo... si no mejoras por ti misma, prepárate –Le dijo Meggie mirándola tristemente.

...oOo...

Esa noche Bella durmió muy mal. Britney ya no estaba, sus padres se la habían llevado sin decir adonde, y Bella se temía que sería al menos fuertemente castigada. "Esa niña va a terminar muerta", pensó con rabia. Y por otro lado Alice dormía un sueño sin sueños, inducido por los medicamentos.

"Dónde estoy? Qué lugar es este? Por dios, necesito salir de aquí", pensó Bella tratando de quedarse dormida. Pero las imágenes del día más su propio intento de suicidio no la dejaban en paz... ella con el cuchillo en el bosque... ella con el cuchillo sobre su brazo, despidiéndose de todo... y luego sangre... tanta sangre...Tuvo pesadillas toda la noche, y cuando fue la hora de desayunar apenas si fue capaz de ponerse de pié.

Sabía que debía tener ojeras y la cara hinchada por tanto llorar y por el mal dormir, y se sintió fatal... pero de pronto recordó que era su día de salida! Riley pasaría por ella y podrían compartir una tarde juntos.

Por fin podría escapar aunque fuera un rato de la locura de la institución para poder estar en paz con su novio... novio, novio... la palabra sonaba dulce en sus labios, y bajó a tomar desayuno de mucho mejor ánimo.

Se sentó en una esquina de una mesa y a los pocos minutos Alice se sentó a su lado, lloriqueando y maldiciendo a su madre.

-Ali... por favor, piensa en Peter! Mientras más escándalos hagas, mientras más mal te portes más tiempo te van a tener aquí encerrada! –Le estaba diciendo Kate.

-Pero la odio! ella es la que me quiere ver encerrada! quiere quedarse con Peter para ella sola! –Gritó Alice, que lucía rasguños en su rostro y brazos.

-Ali tu sabes que eso no es verdad... –Dijo Bella tratando de calmarla.

-Odio a mi mamá, la odio! Yo debería estar en este momento en la piscina con Jazz y Peter, no comiendo esta porquería de desayuno... puaj! me da asco!

-Oye! el resto se lo está comiendo! -Reclamó una señora nueva desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

-Pórtate bien Ali, por tu bien... nada bueno puede salir de todo esto...

...oOo...

Bella se duchó con agua caliente para relajar sus músculos adoloridos por la mala noche de sueño y al final se dio un chorro de agua helada para despertarse completamente y deshinchar su rostro. Luego se vistió con una solera de color verde pálido y sandalias. Hacía un lindo día y quería aprovecharlo.

Su cabello lo arregló en un moño desordenado con varios mechones sueltos que enmarcaban su cuello y rostro, y se aplicó maquillaje liviano. Estaba tan aliviada de salir de ese lugar aunque fuera por unas horas que poco a poco la tensión fue abandonando su cuerpo. Trató de evitar a Alice para no seguir estresándose con su triste caso y se centró en sí misma y en lo que venía... Su Riley y ella tendrían su primera cita.

Llegadas las doce del mediodía, Bella pasó por enfermería para firmar su salida, y no tuvo ningún problema, ya que Riley había dejado todo arreglado.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas principales de la clínica para dejarla salir, Bella se encandiló con el brillo del sol y la sensación de libertad. Caminó a paso rápido a su punto de encuentro con Riley, el supermercado de la esquina, y antes de verlo, lo presintió, ahí esperándola con una rosa blanca en sus manos. Su novio. Su cita... Su día especial.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Lo siento por no mostrarles directamente la cita de Bella y Riley, pero ella estando en un hospital psiquiátrico también tenía una historia que contar. Próximo cap. definitivamente es la cita.**

**No olviden comentar!**


	9. La cita

**Holaaaaaa! Capítulo anticipado en honor a sus maravillosas reviews… La cita de Bella y Riley, desde el punto de vista de Bella. Espero que les guste y me digan qué opinan.**

**Un abrazo, se les quiere!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Bella POV**

It's a beautiful day

Don't let it get away

It's a beautiful day

Touch me

Take me to that other place

Teach me

I know I'm not a hopeless case

_Beautiful day / U2_

Riley me esperaba apoyado en un auto negro con una simple rosa blanca entre sus dedos. Me miraba sonriente y no se movió de su lugar, si no que esperó a que yo fuera hacia él, lo que hice lentamente y sonrojándome, pero sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Al llegar a su lado él me extendió la rosa sin dejar de sonreír y se inclinó lentamente para depositar un beso suave y dulce en mis labios. Su olor a perfume y a menta me envolvió y mis brazos se aferraron a él en su propio acorde, profundizando el beso. Él me abrazó fuerte también y sonrió contra mi boca y dándome un último casto beso, me dijo

-Aquí no Bella, sube al auto.

-Lo siento -Dije sonrojándome aún más -Me dejé llevar.

-Y me encanta -Dijo él mirándome a los ojos, aún con esa sonrisa en el rostro -Pero no nos podemos arriesgar a ser descubiertos.

-Adónde vamos? -Pregunté.

-Pensé que después de estar tanto tiempo encerrada tal vez querrías estar al aire libre, por eso te doy dos opciones... podemos recorrer parte de la ciudad o ir a mi departamento y ver películas y comer comida chatarra... tú eliges.

-Pero... si recorremos la ciudad no nos arriesgamos a ser descubiertos? -Pregunté mordiéndome el labio y sin poder apartar mis ojos de él... se veía tan guapo en sus jeans y camiseta, más joven y lúdico que lo que me tenía acostumbrada con su vestimenta para trabajar.

-No donde tengo planeado llevarte -Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Entonces... vamos a aprovechar el día afuera... aunque me gustaría conocer tu departamento, quisiera ver dónde vives... -Dije tímidamente

-Qué te parece si cenamos en mi departamento antes de llevarte de regreso a la clínica? -Me preguntó. Mi rostro se debe haber contraído de la pena al pensar en regresar a ese espantoso lugar -Bella, no pongas esa cara, tu sabes que necesitas regresar... -Dijo tristemente.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero! -Exclamé con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero traté de retenerlas para no arruinar nuestro día. Me concentré con todas mis fuerzas en no llorar, y lo conseguí.

-Bella, cuando estés en condiciones de salir yo voy a ser el primero en notarlo y en darte el alta médica -Me dijo seriamente. Pero mientras tanto vamos a hacer ejercicios que te permitan estar mejor -Me dijo tomando mi mano.

-Creí que esto era sólo una cita... -Dije confundida y un poco cabreada.

-Lo es... Es nuestra oportunidad de conocernos mejor -Dijo besando mis nudillos.

-Lo siento por estar tan... hipersensible... -Dije agradecida de su paciencia.

-Entiendo... y me gustas así, hipersensible y todo -Me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Entonces, a dónde vamos? -Pregunté.

-Qué tanto conoces de Seattle? -Preguntó de vuelta.

-Lo típico, la Space Needle, las atracciones turísticas tradicionales, los centros comerciales...

-Ok... vamos a ir a conocer mi vecindario –Me dijo.

-De verdad? -Dije sorprendida por la simplicidad de su plan -Y qué tiene de especial tu vecindario?

-Tengo la impresión de que te va a gustar... -Dijo enigmático.

Condujimos en silencio por las tranquilas calles de Seattle (por ser domingo había muy poco tráfico) hasta que llegamos a un barrio con callecitas más estrechas, y en una de esas pintorescas calles, Riley se estacionó.

-Aquí estamos... te parece si almorzamos primero? -Me preguntó.

-Está bien -Le dije -Me muero de hambre -Reconocí. En la clínica almorzábamos a las 12:00pm.

-Te gusta la comida thai? -Me preguntó mientras abría la puerta del auto para mí.

-No lo sé... no la he probado -Dije y me puse roja otra vez. Me sentí como una pobre chica pueblerina. En Forks no había mucho de donde elegir.

-Entonces esto te va a encantar -Me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me dirigía a un pequeño restaurant en la esquina. Estaba parcialmente lleno, pero Riley tenía reservaciones, por lo que rápidamente nos dirigieron a nuestra mesa. La mesera era una chica oriental pequeña y muy hermosa que miró a mi Riley de manera muy seductora, pero yo le fruncí el ceño y carraspeé, y ella se enfocó en entregarnos los menús. Riley miró el intercambio divertido y tomó mi mano por sobre el mantel para demostrar a todos que estábamos juntos. Me hizo sentir bien, reafirmada.

-Algo para tomar? -Preguntó la chica.

-Yo quiero una coca light -Respondí.

-Yo tomaré sólo agua, gracias -Dijo Riley mientras abría su menú. Yo lo imité pero no sabía qué pedir. Todo tenía nombres extraños y aunque algunas cosas sonaban deliciosas, no me atreví a pedir por mí misma.

-No sé qué pedir... pides por mí? -Le dije.

-Nop -Respondió haciendo énfasis en la "p".

-Pero no sé qué pedir! no conozco esta comida!

-Qué te gusta más? Pollo, cerdo, camarones o carne de vacuno? -Preguntó.

-Mmmmmmh... -Dije pensando en que me gustaban más los camarones, pero que serían más caros. Miré el menú otra vez, pero Riley me lo quitó.

-Mírame a los ojos -Me dijo -Quiero que me digas qué prefieres, sin importar el precio.

-Camarones –Respondí sin pensar, y enrojecí otra vez. Maldita sea!

-Ok. Ahora, te gusta la comida picante? -Preguntó.

-No mucho... me hace llorar -Respondí.

-Entonces vamos a pedir un Pad Thai de camarones sin picante para ti y un Curry Verde de cerdo para mí, porque a mí sí me gusta lo picante.

-Ok... -Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Cuando venga la mesera quiero que tú hagas la orden. Y pide también una orden de galletas de camarón, que me encantan.

-Pero yo... -Dije y bajé los ojos.

-No quieres hablar con nadie desconocido, ya lo sé, es parte de tus síntomas -Me dijo -Pero lo vas a hacer por mí, de lo contrario nos vamos a quedar aquí sentados sin comer nada, y francamente, tengo hambre -Dijo mirándome divertido.

-Está bien... -Dije bajito mirando el mantel.

Justo en ese momento llegó la camarera con mi coca y su agua.

-Listos para ordenar? -Preguntó a Riley. Mi corazón se desbocó.

-Bella? -Preguntó él.

-Un Pad Thai de camarón sin picante, un Curri Verde de cerdo y una orden de galletas de camarón -Dije sin levantar la mirada. Sentí una enorme vergüenza, sin saber por qué y sentí que casi comenzaba a sudar frío. Maldita sea!

-Eso es todo? -Preguntó ella sin fijarse en lo que me costaba comunicarme con ella.

-Eso es todo por ahora -Dijo Riley apretando mi mano con la suya -Estuviste muy bien, Bella, muy bien! -Dijo y se arrodilló frente a mí para darme un dulce beso en los labios. Si esa era mi recompensa por cada avance que hiciera, me recuperaría muy pronto.

La mesera llegó a los pocos minutos con nuestras bebidas y una enorme fuente de frituras con una salsa de color beige en un pocillo.

-Las galletas de camarón -Explicó Riley -Son deliciosas... esa es una salsa de maní, tienes que probarla! -Dijo entusiasmado.

Yo hice como me decía, untando una de las galletas en la salsa. Era un sabor extraño, pero la mescla de sabores y especias era exquisita.

-Mmmmmh -No pude evitar murmurar.

-Cierto? -Dijo Riley feliz comiendo su segunda galleta.

Nos acabamos la fuente casi sin hablar, sumergidos en lo delicioso de nuestro aperitivo. Y entonces llegaron nuestros platos. Mi Pad Thai olía maravilloso, y sabía aún mejor. Tendría que salir a comer comida Thai más seguido, o mejor aún, aprender a prepararla!

Riley y yo hablamos de todo y nada mientras disfrutábamos de nuestra comida, y pronto acabamos nuestros platos sin darnos cuenta de cómo había pasado el tiempo.

-Prefieres el postre aquí? o nos podemos tomar un helado en la calle... -Propuso.

-Helado en la calle -Le dije completamente satisfecha.

Riley hizo señas para que le trajeran la cuenta y ni miró el recibo y entregó una tarjeta de crédito diciendo que le incluyeran la propina. Me sentí incómoda de que gastara dinero en mí, me sentí insignificante... pero una sola mirada suya me hizo detener ese tren de pensamientos.

-Si te lo mereces -Me dijo sin más. Luego se puso de pié y me tendió su mano para pararme, recuperó su tarjeta y salimos a la calle. Todo a nuestro alrededor era un barrio encantador, lleno de librerías de libros nuevos y usados, pequeños restaurantes, tiendas de antigüedades, y algunas tiendas de decoración.

Riley me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a recorrer la calle, parándonos en las vitrinas o entrando a las tiendas cuando algún ítem llamaba nuestra atención.

Riley me contó sobre su familia, su trabajo y sus pocos amigos. Yo le conté que mis planes habían sido estudiar cocina internacional hasta que la depresión me había truncado el futuro haciéndome quedarme en casa sin salir ni a la esquina, sin hablar y básicamente sin hacer nada. Esto pareció interesarle especialmente...

-O sea que cuando te mejores vas a estudiar cocina internacional? -Me preguntó, y me gustó que me lo preguntara sin el condicional...

-Si... hay un instituto en Seattle que me gustaba... si es que me mejorara me gustaría estudiar ahí... -Respondí.

-No digas "si es que", Bella, di "cuando" me mejore. Lo tuyo es temporal, ya vas a ver. Hoy mismo has hecho avances enormes y no te has dado cuenta!

-De verdad? –Pregunté esperanzada.

-Estás en la calle, verdad? sin miedo a la gente, sin miedo a preguntar por un precio o un artículo en una tienda, sin miedo a defender a tu hombre frente a una pobre chinita... -Y ante esto rió.

-China descarada! -Dije entre dientes.

-Ves? -Esa es la Bella que quiero ver, fuerte, decidida... -Dijo y tomando mi cintura en medio de la calle, me besó. Yo inmediatamente subí los brazos para abrazarme a su cuello y me sentí como si estuviéramos solos en medio de la nada. Su lengua lamió mi labio inferior y yo la succioné generando un gruñido de su parte.

Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello y el beso se profundizó, y el tiempo pareció detenerse hasta que él se alejó como a regañadientes, probablemente recordando dónde nos encontrábamos... en medio de una feria libre frente a un puesto de libros usados! Y habíamos reunido a una pequeña multitud de muchachos que nos miraba interesados en el desarrollo de nuestras muestras de cariño.

Al final de la tarde caminamos hacia el auto con un par de libros que Riley había comprado para él sobre psicología y uno que compró para mí (una selección de las novelas de las hermanas Bronte que me vio hojeando interesadísima) y nos subimos para dirigirnos a su apartamento a cenar.

-Podemos pedir algo para cenar o podemos cocinar -Me dijo mientras manejaba -Lo que tu prefieras.

-Me gustaría cocinarte algo... -Dije pensando en que no quería que él siguiera gastando dinero en mí -Tienes suficientes ingredientes para una cena? -Pregunté.

-Ayer fui al supermercado -Respondió él -Mi cocina está completamente equipada.

Llegamos en menos de 5 minutos a un edificio nuevo y de aire moderno e ingresamos por el estacionamiento subterráneo. Nos bajamos del auto con nuestras compras y Riley pareció nervioso, mirando para todos lados. Nos acercamos al ascensor y él marcó el piso correspondiente, mientras yo cerré los ojos y presioné la espalda contra la pared. Odio los ascensores.

En nada de tiempo habíamos llegado y Riley pareció relajarse. A lo mejor tampoco le gustaban los ascensores?

Caminamos por el pasillo y él abrió la puerta de su apartamento, dejándome pasar a mí primero, y luego entró él, encendiendo las luces.

El lugar era amplio y evidentemente costoso, los muebles eran modernos y como única decoración había libros por todas partes. Un gran televisor de pantalla plana dominaba el living.

-Te gusta? -Me preguntó, por primera vez inseguro.

-Me encanta, porque es donde vives tu –Respondí poniéndome de puntillas para besarlo.

-Te doy el tour o prefieres poner manos a la obra? -Me preguntó inseguro.

-Prefiero cocinar primero y husmear después -Respondí con una sonrisa. Él me llevó de la mano hacia la cocina, que era como el resto de la casa, minimalista y moderna. El refrigerador estaba completamente repleto de comida así es que pude elegir qué preparar.

-Te gustan los pimientos rellenos? -Pregunté.

-Me encantan... no los pruebo desde hace años... -Me dijo abrazándome por detrás y besando mi cabello y mi cuello.

-Entonces prepárate, porque ahora vas a ver lo que es bueno -Dije confiada. Mis pimientos rellenos eran prácticamente una celebridad en Forks.

-Así me gusta verte, confiada en tus capacidades -Me dijo -Necesitas ayuda?

-Puedes lavar los pimientos mientras yo comienzo por el arroz -Dije yo y nos pusimos manos a la obra.

Cocinamos en armonía al son de Ella FitzGerald, y Riley y yo bailamos y nos besamos lánguidamente mientras se terminaban de cocinar los pimientos en el horno. En sus brazos me sentía como en casa, y nunca lo quería soltar. Este estaba siendo uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

Cuando los pimientos estuvieron listos pusimos rápidamente la mesa y nos sentamos a comer. Riley no pudo ahogar un gemido de satisfacción al probar su primer bocado, y yo me llené de orgullo al ver que lo había hecho bien.

-Bella esto está magnífico! -Exclamó metiéndose otro bocado a la boca.

-Me alegro de que te guste -Respondí sonriendo.

-Gustarme? Mmmmmmh -Dijo cerrando los ojos -Deberías tener tu propio restaurant y vender sólo estos pimientos.

-Sé preparar otras cosas... -Le dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Y no puedo esperar a probarlas... -Me dijo guiñándome un ojo de vuelta. Yo me sonrojé sin saber por qué.

La comida pasó en una fácil conversación y Riley insistió en lavar los platos, por lo que yo los sequé. Trabajábamos bien en equipo.

Y entonces ya era hora de irme...

Riley me abrazó fuerte y me dijo

-Gracias por el mejor día que he tenido en muchísimo tiempo.

-Gracias a ti -Dije abrazándolo con fuerza, haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar.

-Vamos? No queremos que llegues tarde y te restrinjan las salidas...

-Vamos... -Dije aguantándome las lágrimas.

Tomé mi rosa blanca y mi libro y salimos del departamento. Tomamos el ascensor y llegamos al piso del estacionamiento.

Y entonces escuchamos una voz aniñada y desagradable gritar

-Riley querido!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Ahí está chicos, qué opinan de la cita? Y qué hará Victoria al conocer a Bella? Ustedes dirán.**


	10. Mil pedazos

**Hola chicos! este nuevo capítulo fue duro de escribir, ya verán porqué. La próxima actualización será la próxima semana ya que me voy de viaje por la semana santa, así es que espero que comprendan... la vida real a veces interfiere en mi escritura.**

**No olviden opinar, sé que este capítulo resultará polémico.**

**Todo mi cariño.**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_Tomé mi rosa blanca y mi libro y salimos del departamento. Tomamos el ascensor y llegamos al piso del estacionamiento._

_Y entonces escuchamos una voz aniñada y desagradable gritar_

_-Riley querido!_

**Capítulo 10**

…400 golpes contra la pared

han sido bastantes para aprender

a encajar con gracia y caer de pie

esconderlo dentro y llorar después…

…1,000 pedazos

de mi corazón

volaron por toda la habitación…

_Mil pedazos / Christina y los Subterráneos_

**Bella POV**

"_Querido"?_ Me giré inmediatamente para ver de adonde venía esa voz, y me encontré con una hermosa y sofisticada mujer, que a pesar de todo su maquillaje lucía pasados los 30 años y tenía una flameante mata de cabello rojo que asumí debía ser teñido. Su cuerpo era atractivo y estaba vestida con lo que claramente eran ropas de diseñador.

Ella aprovechó nuestro asombro para colgarse del cuello de Riley y besarlo sonoramente en la mejilla, cerca de su boca, donde dejó una marca de su labial.

-Victoria, hola... -Dijo Riley nervioso. Ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo por reconocer que yo estaba entre ellos. Me estaba comenzando a cabrear.

-Riley, lo de anoche fue tan especial, tenemos que repetirlo! -Exclamó ella. _Lo de anoche? Qué demonios?_

-Victoria, te quiero presentar a Bella, ella es... -Dijo él sin responderle nada a la víbora.

-Tu hermanita? O que dulce de tu parte el pasar tiempo con ella... -Dijo Victoria, venenosa. Me hizo sentir como una insignificante chiquilla, y es justo lo que quería.

-Mi novia -Aclaró él abrazándome, pero de pronto yo no quería ser abrazada, quería irme a mi casa, o al menos a la clínica, donde podría llorar en paz. Maldita sea!

-Oh... veo que tienes gustos... particulares... -Dijo ella levantando una de sus perfectamente depiladas cejas.

-Qué quieres decir con eso Victoria? -Dijo Riley, confrontándola.

-Nada, nada querido, es simplemente que ayer no la mencionaste en toda la noche... es algo joven para ti verdad?

_Toda la noche? Toda la puta noche?_ Quién demonios es Riley Biers y que mierda hago yo con él? Quise llorar, quise romper cosas, pero me tragué el nudo en mi garganta manteniéndome estoica, y me dirigí al auto de Riley.

-Si me disculpan -Les dije -Buenas noches Victoria. Riley te espero.

-Buenas noches querida, que descanses! -Me dijo, y luego lo suficientemente alto como para que yo escuchara... -Ahora te consigues tus conquistas en el psiquiátrico? Me extraña Riley... podrías tener a la mujer que quisieras y la eliges a ella...

-No sé de qué estás hablando -Dijo Riley girándose hacia el auto.

-Hablo de sus vendajes... crees que soy ciega? Esa niña es una suicida -Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa malévola -Las buscas jóvenes y vulnerables...

-Cállate! No te permito que hables así de Isabella -Dijo Riley cabreado.

-Auch! la verdad duele! -Dijo ella sonriendo maquiavélica -En fin, que tengan dulces sueños, queridines...

Y diciendo esto se subió al ascensor.

Yo estaba apoyada contra el auto y mis ojos me ardían por las lágrimas no derramadas. Me sentía como un montón de basura. Era "una chica suicida", y nada más. Además Riley había estado la noche anterior con esa bruja y no me había dicho nada! Me quise morir, me sentí ridícula y estúpida por confiar en él.

-Bella yo... -Dijo él.

-Cállate -Le dije con los dientes apretados -No te quiero escuchar. Llévame al manicomio.

El viaje fue tenso y luché segundo a segundo para no quebrarme, para no llorar... él trató de iniciar la conversación varias veces pero yo no quería hablar con él... me había decepcionado demasiado y no quería volver a verlo.

Finalmente llegamos al supermercado y me bajé dejando la rosa y el libro en el auto. No quería nada de él.

Riley se bajó y trató de abrazarme, pero yo lo empujé y le dije que si no me dejaba en paz gritaría.

Él por fin me soltó y me pude ir. Caminé unos cuantos metros y mis lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, pero no miré hacia atrás y caminé derecha hacia la clínica.

Al llegar solté el llanto que venía reprimiendo y las enfermeras me ingresaron tratando de calmarme, y como no paraba de llorar me trataron de dopar para que les explicara qué me había ocurrido. Yo simplemente dije que me había peleado con mi novio, pero el sentimiento de rabia e impotencia fue creciendo y creciendo hasta transformarse en una vorágine de odio hacia mí misma, de ganas de querer morirme y desaparecer, y no podía dejar de llorar, tanto así que finalmente las enfermeras me pincharon con una inyección SOS (tranquilizante) y me ayudaron a meterme a la cama para dormir hasta el día siguiente.

El lunes desperté con una enorme resaca, sintiéndome pesada y miserable. Me dieron los medicamentos y ni desperté cuando me tomaron la presión. Sólo podía pensar en que Riley me había mentido, que tenía algo con su vecina y que yo era una pobre chica insignificante, de cabello castaño común y corriente, paliducha y flacuchenta, callada y triste... nada en comparación a una mujer de mundo como Victoria.

Al desayuno me negué a comer y volví a acostarme.

No fui a terapia ocupacional.

No quise almorzar.

No hablé con nadie... simplemente me dediqué a dormir y llorar.

No quería ir a terapia y encontrarme con Riley.

Y entonces tomé la decisión.

Tomé uno de mis horquillas para el cabello y la abrí, sacándole la pintura contra la muralla y haciéndola más filuda.

Y me encerré en el baño y sacándome los vendajes que cubrían mis cicatrices, las expuse, y con la horquilla me arranqué los puntos, mordiéndome los labios para aguantar el dolor y no gritar. Esto es lo que yo era... esto era real... el dolor y mi sangre, que se derramaba a gotas gruesas por el piso del baño.

Me abrí las heridas y raspé las cicatrices... no fue difícil... la sangre comenzó a fluir con mayor facilidad y se mescló con mis lágrimas y mi asco por mí misma.

**Riley POV**

Maldita sea Victoria! Y maldito sea yo por no saber cómo responderle! Era verdad que no le dije nada a Bella por no herirla, después de todo ella estaba bastante insegura sin necesidad de agregar ingredientes como Victoria al mix, pero todo sonó como... como si yo hubiera pasado la noche con Victoria, como si entre nosotros hubiera algo más que una amistad de pasillo, todo sonó como... como si fuéramos amantes.

Bella no quiso hablar conmigo en todo el viaje, pero al menos no estaba llorando, estaba canalizando su rabia a través del enojo, no la autocompasión, y eso era bueno... cómo deseé que me diera una buena bofetada y acabáramos con todo, el día había sido perfecto y no quería que se arruinara por un malentendido.

Finalmente llegamos al supermercado y ella ni siquiera se despidió de mí. Se fue sin mirar atrás y eso me dolió... Yo la amaba, especialmente después del día que habíamos tenido, y no quería que todo se fuera a la mierda gracias a Victoria.

Que imbécil que fui... ir a meterme al nido de esa arpía!

Luego regresé a mi casa pensando que al día siguiente en terapia Bella no tendría manera de escapar de mí. Tendría que escucharme y entonces solucionaríamos todos nuestros problemas.

Fui un iluso... un estúpido y un pésimo juez de carácter.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano y fui al gimnasio, donde me pasé dos horas sudando, corriendo y golpeando hasta quedar exhausto. Afortunadamente no me encontré a Victoria ni de ida ni de vuelta en el ascensor.

Me duché largamente y aunque sentí la necesidad de masturbarme no lo hice... de alguna manera sentí que le debía esa pequeña penitencia a mi Bella... (aunque ella nunca se enteraría del gesto). Luego salí de la ducha y me sequé dejando la toalla colgando precariamente de mis caderas; entonces me apliqué lo de siempre: desodorante y perfume, y finalmente procedí a afeitarme con cuidado.

Cuando ya estuve listo me vestí con mi ropa de trabajo, unos pantalones Dockers de color tostado, zapatos Rockford de color café, una camisa Polo a cuadros azules y un sweater celeste de la misma marca.

Me vi al espejo y me gustó lo que vi... seguramente a Bella le gustaría también.

Tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a la clínica. Como siempre, Bella era mi última paciente, por lo que atendí a cinco chicas en la mañana, almorcé en el restaurant del frente y atendí a dos chicas más hasta que fue la hora de que Bella asistiera a mi consulta.

Pero cuando la llamaron por los parlantes ella no apareció.

Nadie parecía saber dónde estaba.

Comenzaron a buscar.

Dormitorio a dormitorio.

Baño a baño.

Hasta que las enfermeras la encontraron...

Hecha un ovillo, llorando y sangrando profusamente...

Se había desgarrado los puntos de su corte anterior, haciéndose un enorme daño en ambas muñecas. Estaba histérica y lloraba con hipo.

Me llamaron inmediatamente para atenderla mientras llegaba la ambulancia.

Pero ella no permitió que yo entrara al baño. Gritó y se reveló.

Cada vez que lo intenté ella amenazó con cortarse más si yo entraba a tratarla.

Finalmente llegó la ambulancia y las enfermeras me informaron sobre el estado en el que Bella había llegado de su salida el día anterior.

Las mandé a todas a la mierda. Era su culpa! Si la vieron en tan malas condiciones cómo no le pusieron cuidadora las 24 horas? Cómo no reaccionaron a tiempo?

Tomé mi auto y por teléfono cancelé mis citas de la tarde... no quería nada más que saber que mi Bella, mi dulce niña estaba bien.

Recordé el día anterior como si hubiera ocurrido un millón de años atrás.

Maldita sea! Puta mierda! Bella...

Al llegar al hospital me identifiqué como su psiquiatra y me dejaron pasar al box de urgencias donde ya le habían aplicado un sedante. Ella se debatía entre la somnolencia y el llanto, pero lloraba calladamente, como sin energías. Un gatito luchando con una tormenta.

Me rompió el corazón.

Entré al box y ella al verme comenzó a llorar más profusamente, pero no se movió. Le estaban haciendo las curaciones pertinentes para volver a ponerle los puntos. No sería necesaria una transfusión, no había perdido tanta sangre como para llegar a ese extremo.

-Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó bajito.

-Dónde más podría estar? Pregunté siendo cauteloso de que nuestra conversación no se pudiera interpretar como lo que realmente era: un pleito de pareja.

-No sé ni me importa. Quiero estar sola -Dijo y se le quebró la voz.

-No puedes estar sola... a partir de ahora vas a tener cuidadora las 24 horas del día Isabella.

-No me importa! No me importa... no me importa... Dijo con voz cada vez más débil y se fue quedando dormida.

La enfermera que le estaba haciendo las curaciones, una mujerona de mediana edad me miró con compasión en sus ojos por la pobre niña que yacía inconsciente en la camilla.

-Puedo quedarme con ella después de que haya terminado? -Pregunté más como el novio de Bella que como su psiquiatra.

-Por supuesto doctor -Dijo ella mirándome de reojo -Se nota que usted se preocupa por ella.

-Es una de mis pacientes más nuevas -Respondí -Me siento parcialmente responsable de lo que ocurrió.

-No lo haga doctor... lo que hizo fue todo obra de ella misma y sus fantasmas... pero usted puede ayudar a eliminarlos -Dijo terminando con los últimos vendajes. Luego le dio una cariñosa palmada en el rostro a Bella y se retiró silenciosamente.

Vino entonces otra enfermera y se llevó la camilla a una habitación privada, y yo las seguí y me senté a su lado tomándola de la mano. Ella en su inconsciencia la apretó y rompió un poquito más mi corazón.

Yo me quedé sentado en la misma silla toda la tarde, esperando que mi Bella despertara, y de pronto llegó un hombre de mediana edad que ingresó intempestivamente a la habitación.

-Bella! Oh Bella! -Lloró sin atreverse a tocar la cama.

-Buenas noches -Le dije asumiendo que sería su padre -Mi nombre es Riley Biers y soy el psiquiatra de Bella.

-Charlie Swan -Respondió el hombre con la voz ronca limpiándose las lágrimas -padre de Isabella.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Pobre Bella... o no lo es? Qué opinan? Y de cómo se comportó Riley?**

**Cuéntenme chicos, que esta historia se escribe para ustedes.**

**Reviews=love**


	11. Despertar

**Hola chicos! Nuevo capítulo de Beautiful Crazy para ustedes, esta vez desde el hospital. Riley y Charlie se conocen… qué ocurrirá?**

**No olviden comentar, un abrazo de oso.**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_-Buenas noches -Le dije asumiendo que sería su padre -Mi nombre es Riley Biers y soy el psiquiatra de Bella._

_-Charlie Swan -Respondió el hombre con la voz ronca limpiándose las lágrimas -padre de Isabella._

**Capítulo 11**

…Y soy buena chica

o por lo menos lo parece

porque nadie me mira

cuando muerdo las paredes.

Tengo una pistola

por si un día todo falla

en vez de hacer la cola

poder saltar la valla...

Tengo una pistola / Christina y los Subterráneos

**Riley POV**

-Lamento mucho conocerlo en estas circunstancias -Le dije al padre de Bella extendiéndole mi mano.

-Lo mismo digo... -Dijo él estrechándola con fuerza -Qué... qué le pasó...? el sábado estaba bien, compartimos sin problemas, y ahora esto... pudo haber muerto... -Preguntó mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Isabella sufre de trastorno bipolar, por lo que es muy fácil que pase de la alegría y la euforia a la depresión más profunda... lamentablemente aún no comienzan a hacerle efecto los estabilizadores del ánimo que le receté, ya que todos sus medicamentos funcionan de manera acumulativa –Dije en mi tono más profesional.

-Y qué va a pasar ahora? -Preguntó acercándose a la cama y acariciando el cabello de Bella casi con reverencia.

-Primero que nada Bella va a tener una cuidadora las 24 horas, ya que no podemos permitir que se repita un incidente como este... y en segundo lugar tenemos que reforzar la psicoterapia, tal vez diariamente por una o dos semanas... -Le dije en mi mejor tono profesional, mientras la culpa me consumía. Cómo decirle a este hombre que tenía al frente que parte del problema de Bella era muy posiblemente su relación conmigo?

-Por qué... lo hizo? -Preguntó él mirándome como si yo fuera el portador de todas las respuestas.

-No lo sé con exactitud, ya que justamente lo hizo antes de su cita de psicoterapia conmigo, pero creo que Isabella tiene serios problemas con su autoestima... de hecho es tan frágil que un mal comentario o un pequeño enfrentamiento con alguna de sus compañeras la hacen dudar de su valor como persona. Su timidez natural se ve potenciada con esta situación y aquí tenemos el resultado... autoflagelación. Isabella sabía que no moriría, pero se quiso castigar por alguna razón.

-Autoflagelación? Castigar? -Susurró Charlie impactado.

-En pocas palabras si, ella cree que merece ser castigada por algo, y siente alivio cuando recibe ese castigo, aunque sea de parte de sí misma -Le expliqué en términos sencillos.

-Por dios, hija! -Dijo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y sollozando en silencio. Sus hombros mostraban sus espasmos y yo me quise retirar, me sentía totalmente incómodo donde me encontraba, pero sabía que no era posible. Odiaba esta parte de ser médico.

-Bella será dada de alta mañana, y despertará en un par de horas. Si quiere lo puedo acompañar a la cafetería por un sándwich u otra cosa para comer mientras tanto -Ofrecí cuando Charlie se hubo calmado.

Él me miró con los ojos vidriosos y la mirada perdida pero asintió y me siguió por los pasillos del hospital. Finalmente llegamos a la clínica y yo compré 2 cafés y dos sándwiches de jamón con queso, ya que tenía la impresión de que Charlie no comería nada si no lo hacía yo también

Nos sentamos en silencio y comimos nuestros sándwiches y bebimos nuestro café, hasta que Charlie finalmente habló.

-A usted le importa Bella -Me dijo, dejándome de una sola pieza.

-Por supuesto -Atiné a contestar -Soy su psiquiatra.

-No hablo de eso -Me dijo -Un médico normal no se queda al lado de su paciente como usted lo está haciendo con Bella y conmigo... usted tiene algo con mi hija doctor Biers?

-Señor Swan! -Exclamé sorprendido y arrinconado. Este hombre podía destruir mi carrera en un momento... pero no me atreví a mentirle. Por que tenía los mismos ojos de mi Bella, que parecían mirar hasta lo más recóndito de mi alma.

-Y bien? -Dijo él sin dejar de mirarme, pero con voz firme y seca.

-La amo, señor -Dije derrotado mirando a la mesa, sin poder ya sostener su mirada.

-Y ella? -Me preguntó sin parecer sorprendido.

-Ella parece compartir el sentimiento... pero con Bella es difícil estar seguro... ella es tan hermética a veces...

-Sí, eso lo sacó de mí -Dijo con expresión soñadora y triste.

-No está enojado? -Pregunté.

-No me malentiendas muchacho -Me dijo -No me gusta pensar en mi hijita con nadie, yo aún la veo como a una niña... pero durante este último año Bella perdió interés en todo, dejó de cocinar, de cantar, de bailar y de reír. Dejó de importarle cómo se veía y por períodos dejó incluso de comer a menos que yo la obligara... Todo por ese maldito Edwin... Mi niña trató de suicidarse por amor, por lo tanto no creo que esté preparada para manejar otra relación -Me dijo mirándome fijamente - Pero ante hechos consumados no tengo nada que hacer... si ella te ama y tú la amas a ella no me voy a oponer a menos que le hagas daño. Estás advertido muchacho... tengo un arma y conozco el bosque como la palma de mi mano, sé exactamente dónde ocultaría tu cuerpo -Me amenazó.

-Nunca le haría daño en forma consiente señor -Dije pero a mi mente vino Victoria y sus mordaces comentarios... Había permitido que dañaran a Bella, era mi culpa que ella estuviera en ese estado... Mierda!

-Bien... -Dijo él -Ahora voy a regresar a ver a mi hija -Dijo -Eres bienvenido a esperar conmigo a que despierte, pero cuando ella despierte la quiero para mí.

-Si señor -Respondí. Me quedaría en el hospital aunque tuviera que cancelar todas las citas de la semana.

Regresamos a la habitación de Bella donde seguía dormida, y Charlie prendió el televisor y encontró un canal donde transmitían deportes. Yo ignoré el aparato y me concentré en Bella, que se veía tan pequeña y frágil entre las sábanas, con sus brazos amarrados con fuertes muñequeras de cuero, su brazo derecho conectado a una unidad de suero y su cuerpo conectado a un monitor cardiaco siguiendo sus pulsaciones.

Y así pasaron las horas...

Charlie y yo no hablamos, pero quedamos atentos a cualquier movimiento, a cualquier señal de que ella regresaba a la consciencia...hasta que se produjo su despertar...

Bella movió lentamente sus dedos, y un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios.

-Bella -Dijo Charlie acariciando su frente -Me escuchas?

-Mmmmmmmh... -Gimió como un gatito sin abrir los ojos. Seguro estaba sintiendo la incomodidad de despertar de la anestesia general...

-Bella despierta cariño... despierta, estoy aquí con Riley... -Dijo Charlie.

-Mmmmh... Charlie?... Riley?... -Dijo y suspiró.

-Si Bella, soy yo -Le dije tratando de sonar alegre, o al menos animoso.

-Papaaá -Dijo y comenzó a llorar aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Shhhh... tranquila princesa, tranquila que todo va a estar bien...

-Lo... siento... -Sollozó ella y trató de moverse, pero las amarras en sus brazos se lo impidieron. Sólo entonces trató de abrir los ojos. Se demoró un par de minutos en enfocar la vista, tiempo que pasó llorando suavemente.

-Tranquila princesa, no te puedes mover... shhhhhh... -Trató de apaciguarla su padre, pero ella mientras más ganaba consciencia más se alteraba, al punto en que debí intervenir.

-Bella -Le dije -Estás restringida por tu propia seguridad... no te reveles por que no va a funcionar... tranquila... -Dije, pero mi voz no la tranquilizó sino que la hizo llorar con más fuerza.

-Papá... lo siento... lo siento -Repetía, cada vez más alterada hasta que pensé que deberíamos sedarla nuevamente por su propia seguridad.

-Bella, mi princesa, no estoy enojado contigo... estoy enojado conmigo, por no saber protegerte, por no saber cómo cuidarte -Le dijo Charlie mientras le acariciaba la frente y el cabello. Eso pareció ir tranquilizándola de a poco.

-Señor Swan -Le dije -Necesito hablar con Bella a solas, sólo será un momento -Le pedí. Él me miró con desconfianza y luego miró a su hija.

-5 minutos es todo lo que te daré por ahora -Me dijo. Yo no quise discutirle diciéndole que como su médico tratante tenía derecho a estar con ella lo que estimara conveniente. Necesitaba respetar al padre de mi novia.

-Bella... -Dije cuando Charlie salió renuentemente por la puerta.

-Riley no... -Lloriqueó ella, inmóvil por las amarras de sus manos.

-Bella escúchame! -Exclamé -No hay nada entre Victoria y yo! Nada! Ella es mi vecina y nada más, el día sábado fui a una "reunión" en su casa en la que se suponía que habría más gente pero resultó que éramos sólo ella y yo... Te juro por lo más sagrado que no pasó nada entre nosotros. Nada! Estuve todo el tiempo pensando en ti y en el maravilloso día que tendríamos al día siguiente! Y así fue... el domingo fue especial, verdad? Lo fue... -Le dije tomando su mano mientras ella lloraba en silencio -Bella dime que me perdonas por mi estupidez... debí habértelo dicho todo de inmediato, pero no quise arruinar nuestro momento involucrándola a ella... Dime que me perdonas Bella... -Rogué.

-Riley... yo... te quiero... -Sollozó -Pero me dolió tanto... me sentí tan engañada...me sentí como una estúpida por creerte, por creer que me podías querer.

-Bella casi me matas del susto con lo que hiciste hoy... yo sé que no trataste de suicidarte, sé que fue un llamado de atención y una manera de lidiar con el dolor... pero no puedes comportarte así nena, no es sano... -Le dije limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas con mis dedos y a punto de comenzar a llorar como un niño..

-Lo sé... lo sé... no sé por qué lo hice, algo en mí se reveló y necesité el dolor físico... -Me dijo.

-...Para no lidiar con el dolor emocional... Nena, siento tanto que hayas sufrido por mi culpa, pero debes saber que yo nunca te haría algo que te hiciera daño a propósito.

-Pero me lo haces de todos modos... me siento tan insegura de ti!

-Bella yo te amo, no hay nadie más para mí -Le dije y limpié su rostro con pañuelos que saqué de su velador -Deja de llorar mi amor, yo soy tuyo... no me vuelvas a asustar de esta manera... juntos vamos a buscar otras maneras para que expreses tu desazón, tu negatividad y tus complejos... pero cortarte no es una de ellas -Le dije y besé su frente -Tu papá está aterrado, si no lo haces por mí hazlo por él...

-Mi pobre papá -Dijo ella y más lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos -Riley... de verdad me amas? -Preguntó

-De verdad te amo, más de lo que pensé que se podría amar en tan poco tiempo.

-Yo también te amo... no me engañes... no me rompas... -Me rogó.

-Bella nunca te he engañado ni lo voy a hacer... -Le dije -Tengo tantos planes para nosotros -Dije sentándome a su lado y tomando su mano. Ella me la apretó fuerte a pesar de que sé que le debe haber dolido.

-Planes? -Preguntó ella.

-Sí, para cuando estés mejor... vamos a vivir juntos en Seattle y tú vas a estudiar cocina internacional y vas a ser una gran chef, y yo voy a enseñar en alguna Universidad y vamos a ser tan felices!... Vamos a vivir en un nuevo apartamento, vamos a comenzar de cero, un lugar sin Victoria ni malos recuerdos –Dije dispuesto a vender mi apartamento y mudarme por ella.

-Aún quieres hacer planes conmigo a pesar de lo que hice? -Me preguntó.

-Bella nena, te amo... que parte no te queda clara? -Dije acercándome a su rostro y besando sus párpados, su frente, sus mejillas y por último, suavemente, su boca. Sus labios estaban hinchados por tanto llorar, y nuestro beso comenzó suave, apenas un roce, pero entonces ella gimió y yo no pude controlarme... ataqué su boca con lengua y dientes hasta que ambos terminamos jadeando.

-Te amo -Dijo ella -Me perdonas?

-Sólo si me perdonas tú a mí -Le dije.

-OK -Respondió con una sonrisa tímida, una sonrisa de niña.

-OK -Dije yo y besé su frente una vez más.

-Riley... no me van a soltar las manos? –Preguntó dulcemente, como si así me pudiera convencer..

-No nena, lo siento, pero eres un paciente de alto riesgo... sólo te van a soltar para ir al baño, y eso es yendo acompañada.

-Aaaagh! nooooo! -Se quejó -Prometo que me voy a portar bien...!

-Eso no es suficiente, lo siento... necesitamos pruebas de que te estás comportando como corresponde. Mañana te vas de alta y vas a tener cuidadora hasta que nos convenzamos de que estás mejor.

-Pero... -Trató de argumentar.

-Pero nada, esto es lo mejor para ti amor... -La interrumpí.

-Demonios! –Dijo enojada.

-Ya es tiempo –Dijo Charlie entrando a la habitación –Es hora de que pueda hablar con mi hija.

-Está bien señor Swan, pero por favor no la altere o tendremos que sedarla nuevamente –Le advertí –Yo voy a estar en el pasillo mientras ustedes conversan.

-Gracias Biers –Dijo Charlie.

-Te amo –Dijo Bella tímidamente –No te vayas lejos…

-Nunca –Le dije besando su mejilla y retirándome del lugar. No quería nunca volver a separarme de ella…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=love=actualización**


	12. Regreso

**Hola chicos! Este capítulo me costó un montón, sorry por el atraso… está dedicado a Gizele Maza que necesita su fix de esta historia y a Yor Effio que le dedicó "Niña" de La Quinta Estación a esta historia. Si no la han escuchado, corran a buscarla en youtube!**

**Abrazos y nos leemos la otra semana…**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 11**

Ella ríe sin saber porque, ella habla sin saber porque  
>Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor<br>Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir  
>Con tu vida, no querrás seguir...<br>Niña que va a ser de ti, sin sueños que cumplir  
>Con tu vida, no querrás seguir…<p>

Niña/La Quinta Estación

**Riley POV**

La conversación entre Bella y su padre fue larga, o al menos así lo sentí yo sentado en el pasillo.

Me dio tiempo para pensar en nuestra relación, y en la ética de lo que estábamos haciendo… de los riesgos que estábamos tomando no sólo con mi carrera profesional, sino más importante aún, con la salud de Bella.

Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Porque por un lado confiaba en mis capacidades como psiquiatra, pero por otro no sabía si podría ser imparcial con Bella como paciente.

Demonios! Nunca pensé que Bella fuera a atentar contra sí misma de esa manera… Era mi culpa que lo hubiera hecho?

Y por otro lado, mi enamoramiento hacia ella… era normal? Era normal sentir tanto y tan rápido? Todo lo que aprendí en los libros me resultaba inútil a la hora de evaluar mis sentimientos hacia la frágil niña que yacía en esa fría habitación de hospital.

Una enfermera entró a la habitación y Charlie salió luciendo derrotado. Sólo pude ofrecerle mi apoyo de la manera en que lo hacemos los hombres, en cosas prácticas, alejados de la emocionalidad.

-Sr. Swan… dónde se está hospedando? –Pregunté.

-No lo sé, tengo que buscar un hotel cerca del hospital… -Dijo como si no hubiera pensado en ese detalle.

-Mi departamento tiene 3 habitaciones, no tengo ningún problema en que aloje en una de ellas –Ofrecí.

-No… no quisiera molestar… -Dijo él incómodo.

-No es ninguna molestia –Dije –Vamos a mi casa y comemos algo, dormimos, y mañana a primera hora regresamos antes de que trasladen a Bella a la clínica. O lo hacemos nosotros mismos…

-Hummm… bueno, si insistes en que no es ninguna molestia… -Dijo Charlie claramente incómodo, pero probablemente demasiado cansado como para comenzar a buscar un hotel.

-Ninguna molestia –Le dije –Por aquí –Le dije señalando la salida más próxima. Él me siguió y nos dirigimos a mi auto.

-Necesita que nos detengamos a comprar algo antes de llegar a mi casa? –Pregunté tratando de ser lo más considerado posible.

-No, estoy bien –Respondió Charlie ahogando un bostezo –Gracias muchacho.

…oOo…

No hablamos más hasta llegar a mi departamento, y una vez ahí le indiqué cuál era la habitación de huéspedes y el baño de visitas. Mientras Charlie arreglaba sus cosas yo descongelé un par de cenas listas de microondas y cenamos nuevamente sin decir mucho y finalmente nos fuimos a acostar.

Si así es el padre puedo entender por qué le cuesta tanto comunicarse a Isabella… ambos son de carácter muy parecido y dolorosamente tímidos.

…oOo…

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano para ir al gimnasio antes de que despertara Charlie y le dejé una nota diciéndole que regresaría en una hora.

Al llegar al gimnasio me subí a la trotadora y programé mi Ipod para escuchar música enérgica para impulsarme a sudar y botar todas mis malas ondas. Corrí por aproximadamente 20 minutos y mi corazón ya comenzaba a bombear más rápido y yo a transpirar cuando sentí un golpe en la espalda.

Me giré y era Victoria, vestida en leotardos y con James a cuestas disfrazado de deportista con una camiseta rosa con un número en la espalda. Eran ridículos.

-Hola Riley –Dijo acercándose demasiado a mí para mi gusto.

-Victoria... –Respondí sin dejar de correr, pero la maldita ya me había desconcentrado, y no había manera de que me quedara a hacer mi rutina de ejercicios completa con ella mirando.

-Cómo has estado? –Preguntó mirando mi trasero sin disimulo.

-Bien –Respondí secamente.

-Y esa cosilla que te acompañaba el otro día…? Tu "novia" dijiste que era? Qué tal está ella? –Preguntó ponzoñosa.

-Bien, Bella está bien –Mentí. No le daría la satisfacción de saber que sus comentarios la habían tenido al borde del suicidio.

-Oh cuanto me alegro, aunque no sé qué haces con ella… es tan poca cosa para ti… tú necesitas una mujer de verdad –Me dijo y su mano recorrió mi bícep. Yo inmediatamente detuve la máquina y enfrenté a Victoria.

-Déjame en paz Victoria! No me interesas, no sabes lo patética que te ves tratando de atraparme. Estoy enamorado de mi novia y eso no va a cambiar! Si para deshacerme de ti tengo que vender mi departamento, te puedo asegurar que eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer –Dije furioso –No me toques, no me hables, y por el amor de dios no te acerques a Bella o te las vas a ver conmigo! –Grité.

-Vaya –Dijo, su cara un poco descompuesta –Te picó fuerte el bichito del amor… aunque no sé qué le ves a esa niña, no te preocupes, que sé entender cuando he perdido… que sean felices –Dijo y tomando a James del suelo se fue rápidamente.

No lo pude creer… había ganado! Por fin me vería libre de Victoria.

Volví a encender la trotadora poniéndola en pendiente para que el esfuerzo fuera mayor y luego de un rato me fui a golpear el saco de arena.

Una vez que hube quemado toda mi energía negativa me limpié la cara con mi toalla y regresé mucho más contento a mi departamento, donde Charlie me esperaba con un desayuno consistente en huevos revueltos, tocino y jugo de naranja.

-Es todo lo que sé preparar, muchacho –Se disculpó con una media sonrisa.

-Es más que suficiente, muchas gracias! –Exclamé. Mi suegro me había preparado el desayuno!

-Siéntate y come, ya te ducharás después –Me dijo y yo obedecí. La comida estaba deliciosa (es difícil echar a perder huevos con tocino) y el jugo frío y recién exprimido. Desayunamos nuevamente en silencio y cuando me puse de pié para comenzar a ordenar la cocina, Charlie me dijo –Anda a ducharte, yo limpio todo esto.

Yo obedecí y cumplí con mi rutina diaria mucho más rápido que de costumbre, ya que teníamos que ir a recoger a Bella al Hospital para llevarla a la Clínica. Yo como su médico tratante me arrogaría ese derecho.

Charlie y yo salimos de mi departamento a las 8:30 de la mañana y nos detuvimos en el supermercado donde Charlie compró los chocolates favoritos de Bella y yo un ramo de tulipanes blancos y continuamos al hospital.

Estacionamos cerca de la salida y nos dirigimos a su habitación.

Nos la encontramos llorando y discutiendo con su enfermera.

-Suélteme! –Exclamó forcejeando con las ataduras de cuero de la camilla que amarraban sus brazos.

-Cálmese señorita! Sólo va a lograr hacerse daño! Si no se tranquiliza la vamos a tener que inyectar… -Dijo la enfermera con voz firme.

-Noooo! Déjeme ir! Papaaaaá! –Lloró Bella desesperada –Riley! –Exclamó esperanzada al verme en la puerta –Dile que me suelten –Sollozó.

-Enfermera, puede retirarse –Le dije con un tono frío y profesional.

-Pero doctor… -Vaciló la mujer.

-De inmediato, por favor –Le dije. La enfermera me hizo caso y yo inmediatamente cerré la puerta mientras Charlie abrazaba a Bella y la intentaba calmar.

-Me abandonaron! –Nos acusó Bella hipando entre sollozos.

-Fuimos a dormir a mi casa Bella –Le respondí acercándome a ella despacio, como se acerca uno a un animal herido.

-Desperté y estaba sola, y amarrada, y pensé que me habían abandonado –Nos acusó.

-Bells, yo nunca te abandonaría hija –Dijo Charlie.

-Y tú sabes que yo tampoco… tú sabes que yo te amo… tienes que tranquilizarte o te voy a tener que sedar –Dije tomando su mano.

-No! Por favor Riley no! –Exclamó asustada.

-No lo quiero hacer, pero si no te tranquilizas no nos va a quedar otra alternativa –Le dije besando su frente. Ella suspiró ante el contacto y comenzó a regular su respiración –Recuerda lo que hablamos ayer –Le dije –Piensa en todas las cosas que vamos a hacer cuando salgas de alta…

-Qué van a hacer? –Preguntó Charlie curioso y creo que un poco celoso.

-Bella quiere estudiar cocina internacional, no es maravilloso? –Le dije mirándolo a los ojos para que me apoyara en lo "maravilloso" que era el proyecto.

-Wow Bells, eso es increíble! Ya eres la mejor cocinera que conozco! –Exclamó Charlie sonando un poco demasiado entusiasmado.

Bella se sonrojó y se mordió el labio, y dijo

-Y quiero vivir en Seattle papá… con Riley.

-Con… Riley? Pero cuánto tiempo llevan ustedes dos juntos? Una semana? Eso no es nada, no se pueden ir a vivir juntos todavía! –Exclamó Charlie antes de darse cuenta de que estaba antagonizando a su muy inestable emocionalmente hija. Bella rompió a llorar otra vez.

-Pero yo amo a Riley! Y si quiero estar con él tú no nos vas a separar! –Lloró forcejeando otra vez con sus amarras.

-Bella tranquila –Le dije acariciando su rostro –Tú ya eres una adulta, puedes hacer lo que te plazca… tu papá va a entender… pero primero tienes que sanar… está bien?

-No… -Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Qué es lo que no está bien? –Pregunté.

-Quiero que papá te quiera para mí –Dijo mirando a Charlie.

-Riley y yo nos llevamos bien, Bells… -Dijo Charlie –Pero la decisión de vivir juntos… la tienen que tomar con tiempo…

-Ahora te voy a soltar –Dije tomando sus muñecas –Pero no te puedes mover hasta que yo te diga, está bien Bella?

-Está bien –Dijo ella serenándose de a poco.

-Bella mi amor, quieres ir al baño? –Pregunté.

-Sí por favor –Dijo ella sonrojándose. Yo la ayudé a ir al baño con su suero intravenoso y cerré la puerta. Mientras Bella estaba en el baño, le dije a Charlie

-No debemos alterarla con nada… si le parece podemos conversar todos los temas polémicos entre usted y yo o los tres juntos más adelante, pero por favor, no la alteremos ahora…

-Está bien, lo siento –Dijo Charlie.

-Estoy lista –Dijo Bella desde el baño. Yo la fui a buscar llevando su suero y tomándola de la mano la dirigí a su cama.

-Ahora te vamos a sacar el suero y la enfermera te va a ayudar a vestirte, está bien? –Le pregunté.

-Si por favor –Dijo ella. La abracé y la besé en la frente, toqué el timbre de llamado a la enfermera y salí de la habitación, seguido por Charlie.

-Llamó doctor? –Preguntó la misma enfermera que había estado batallando con Bella cuando llegamos esa mañana.

-Sí, necesitamos que ayude a Bella a sacarse el suero y vestirse… y por favor, sin incordiarla –Aclaré.

-Si doctor – Dijo la mujer entrando en la habitación. Mientras Bella se alistaba yo preparé los papeles del alta médica del Hospital para trasladarla a la Clínica, y una vez listos los papeles tomé una silla de ruedas y me dirigí a la habitación de Isabella.

-Uh-uh –Me dijo al verme llegar –Yo voy a caminar, no pienso usar una silla de ruedas.

-Bella es protocolo del Hospital, además estás débil por la pérdida de sangre y no has comido nada en 2 días –Le dije –No seas obstinada y súbete de una vez a la silla –Le dije con voz firme. No estaba jugando.

-Pero… pero…

-Pero nada Isabella –Dijo Charlie –Te subes a la silla sin chistar. Ya hemos tenido bastantes de tus arrebatos de niña mimada, y eso es sólo culpa mía por malcriarte así…

-Está bien –Dijo ella sentándose en la silla de ruedas con cara de resignación pero al menos sin lágrimas.

Una vez que la tuvimos instalada en la silla la cubrí con una manta para que no se viera la sangre que cubría su camiseta, y nos dirigimos a mi auto con la enfermera detrás de nosotros para recuperar los ítems del hospital.

Subí a Bella a mi auto como copiloto y Charlie se instaló atrás, y partimos a la Clínica.

-Quieres pasar a comprar algo antes de internarte? –Pregunté.

-Algo? Como qué? -Preguntó ella intrigada.

-No lo sé, galletas, gaseosa, puzzles… cualquier cosa… -Ofrecí.

-No, gracias, con los chocolates que me compró papá tengo suficiente –Dijo dándole una mirada agradecida a Charlie –Oh y gracias por las flores, están preciosas! Y son mis favoritas... –Me dijo besándome en la mejilla.

-No es nada –Dije tomándola de la mano. Pronto estuvimos en la clínica y estacioné el auto. Nos quedamos los tres en silencio por unos momentos –Charlie, este es el momento de despedirse de Bella. Le recuerdo que nadie puede saber que ella y yo vamos a estar juntos mientras Bella siga en tratamiento.

-Lo sé muchacho, lo sé. Gracias por todo –Dijo bajándose del auto –Ven aquí Bells, dame un abrazo y prométeme que no me vas a volver a dar un susto como el que me diste… mi corazón no lo resistiría…

-Lo siento pá… te quiero… te veo el día de visita? –Preguntó Bella abrazándolo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Nada me lo impedirá –Prometió él tratando de ser fuerte y no llorar.

-Bien, es hora… -Dije obligándolos a separarse muy a mi pesar.

-Lo siento pá! Te veo el sábado! –Exclamó Bella entre lágrimas, y yo la tomé del brazo para guiarla a la puerta de la clínica. Cruzamos la puerta y debimos ponernos nuevamente nuestras caretas de paciente y doctor.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=love**


End file.
